Ownership
by The Lone Kid
Summary: "All was in peace in Arendelle, until a ruler did appear. A person who wanted something so great, along he spread out fear. One day he was in the kingdom and demanded to see the Queen of Snow, and all of the land suffered, both painfully and slow."
1. New Beginnings

***You entered the theater and found a place to sit with popcorn and a can of ****soda in hand and the lights turned off and the screen in front turned black***

* * *

***Then a voice can be heard from the screen***

**?: Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!**

***The voice belonged to none other than, Olaf, the summer-loving snowman standing in the center of the dark screen***

**Olaf: Hey guys, sorry about that, so let's start this thing over, Hi everyone, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!**

***you saw that some of the kids inside the theater waved at him too***

**Olaf: Also, I'm here to make sure you guys are comfortable for the movie! ****Before we begin though, I would like to tell you guys a few rules:**

***Then the scene changed showing Olaf is inside a theater too***

**Olaf: The first rule is NO TALKING INSIDE THE THEATER****, it could distract the audience watching**

***As soon as he said that, other village girls are talking and giggling loudly***

***Olaf became annoyed as he grabbed some snow from himself and threw it at them***

**Girl 1: Hey!**

**Olaf: I said, NO TALKING INSIDE THE THEATER**

**Girl 2: But we're talking about how ****cute ****you are**

***Olaf blushed at that comment***

**Olaf: (whispering) _Thank you, but can you talk a little quieter?_**

***The girls did as they were told and quieted down then Olaf became serious again***

**Olaf: The second rule is TURN OFF ALL YOUR CELLULAR DEVICES, we wouldn't want any distractions**

***Then a ringing sound can be heard***

****Olaf: I just said, **TURN OFF YOUR CELLULAR DEVICES!******

*******Then a buff man neared him*******

******Man: Excuse me?******

**********Olaf: Uh...can you _please_ TURN OFF YOUR PHONE?**********

**********Man: Hmph, okay**********

***********Olaf sighed in relief when he's gone***********

**********Olaf: Next, the last and most important rule is NO CAMCORDING, come on, let's see if there is one**********

***********Olaf looked over to the crowd of people and saw Hans in a disguise with a video camera***********

********************Olaf: Hey You!********************

*********************Hans jumped in surprised and looked at him*********************

******************************Olaf: Stop that! Not only you'll be thrown in Jail but you'll be eaten by Marshmallow too, would you like that? Huh?******************************

*******************************Hans shook his head no furiously*******************************

****************************************Olaf: Good, now put that thing away or else****************************************

*****************************************Hans instantly threw his video camera away*****************************************

*****************************************Olaf then turned to you, the viewers*****************************************

****************************************Olaf: Lastly, the Disclaimer: the author does NOT OWN Frozen and any other Disney characters that may or may not appear****************************************

****************************************Olaf: Well that's it, so it's better to keep those rules in mind folks, now on with the show!****************************************

****************************************Everyone including you: Shh!****************************************

**************************************************Olaf: Sorry *smiling while eating popcorn***************************************************

* * *

The scene opened to the beautiful, clear Arendellian waters, the clear blue sky under the sun shining brightly, but most of all, showing the majestic kingdom of Arendelle.

Flynn: Welcome, to Arendelle...A beautiful, peaceful and serene land, that once been shut out from the world. *Flynn narrates*

Rapunzel: But there's a reason that happened, for the kingdom lies many hidden secrets underneath...

Mérida: ...and yet, waiting to be revealed.

Flynn: Except this story isn't about Arendelle, or her secrets...

Rapunzel: but instead, about two sisters, when destiny made them face a new foe and go on a perilous journey, as they will be tested by their Trust...

Flynn: ...Strength...

Mérida: ...Bravery...

All: ...and Love

* * *

_**OWNERSHIP**_

* * *

In this world, everyone says that magic isn't real, trolls, mermaids, dragons, and other strange beings didn't exist, a flower that fell from the sun could heal people or a prince turned into a bear, or a child that could control winter itself could not be all true but that's because many people haven't seen it themselves... yet.

People tend to fear, what they could not comprehend, just because something is different, they deem it immediately as sorcery, magic, witchcraft, or…monsters.

Monsters…that harm people, without any remorse or guilt, monsters that have no mind at all, just a killing machine, born to wreak havoc into the lives of others that's what they believe

But let me tell you something, that a monster is never born, they are only made

Now back to this story, as we all know that what you believed in before are only half true, yes trolls, mermaids, other strange beings, heck, even dragons exists but only a small portion of them survived as they hidden themselves, away from people who might fear them because of their difference.

But there's another reason why they hide, for fear that some people aren't afraid of them but only lust their power to use it for their own purposes

With that thought in mind, the beings all around gathered as to make sure that no mortal will lay their hands on their powers, they constructed an ancient relic that can hold all of their magic inside for they fear that one of their own might be captured or betray them to the humans.

Wasting no time, the leader of this clan, Lady Winter, ordered all of the magical beings to give up some of their gifts as one of their own did betray them and is now leading an army to obtain it.

Lady Winter tried all of her efforts to hold them off as long as she could but the army is too strong.

She yelled over to her second in command, a troll, to guide all of the creatures out of here but the troll try to do as he was told but his concern for the being is too powerful than his obedience to her and not just him but even all of the beings who served Lady Winter did not leave her all alone

They stayed together and joined her in fighting the enemy forces but they were out matched.

The leader, seeing no other option, decided to use every ounce of energy she has left, she created a blizzard so powerful that covered all of the area that some believe she manage to freeze half of the world.

The battle was over, the creatures won but…at a very high cost.

There, lay at the center is Lady Winter, or…what's left of her, they asked the troll for information but he concluded that the magic she used was too powerful for her to completely control, as her very being just simply vanished for he cannot sense her or anywhere.

Mourning at the loss of their leader, their guide, but mostly, one of their own, fulfilling what she asked of them in the first place, they offered all of their magic and even their whole beings to be stored inside the relic, and cast a spell that it can be only opened by Lady Winter's magic herself.

As one by one offered themselves to the artifact, they made the troll promise to take care of it and hide it where no one will be able to find and use its power.

With that being said, all of them were gone, leaving the troll alone to fulfill his duty, casting one last glance to the space where his friend disappeared to, he went to the farthest borders in the mountains and placed it deeper inside a cave, sealed away from humanity, never to be seen again

Until now…

* * *

A stranger along with his men, journeyed up to the farthest tallest mountain ever created, trying to continue through the ever roaring blizzard, guided by a worn out scroll, he stopped at the base covered by snow and ice but with an unmistakable symbol carved into the ice

Turning to his men who were cloaked with winter gear along with him, slightly shivering from the cold he bellowed "Know this men! Behind this very mountain lies the relic, the key to the fall of all of Europe!"

All of the soldiers shouted in agreement and began pulling out their swords

Turning back to the wall of ice, he recited the ancient incantation

The whole area suddenly shake, the soldiers thought it was an earthquake but they stood their ground, then the wall of ice began to shatter, the stranger moved backwards to avoid getting hit by the sharp pieces falling out the structure until finally, a passageway inside the mountain showed itself behind the wall of ice

Smiling in triumph the stranger made his way towards the prize waiting deep inside, with the soldiers following behind him, as they lighted their torches

Passing through the endless walls as it finally led them to the heart of the mountain, there in the very center, lays a cube placed on top of a wooden stand, with markings carved into letters

All of the men looked in awe at, not just at the cube but the pictures painted in the walls of the cave, showing symbols and paintings of creatures that all of them thought were just legends but no, they're all true

The stranger paid no mind to his soldiers, his gaze set on only one thing as he got off his horse and moved closer to the artifact

"The _Mørkraft_, beautiful, simply beautiful" he murmured he placed his hand on top of it then it lit up instantly, making a small gust of wind that caused the torches to go out

He covered his eyes to avoid from small dust that might flew straight to his eyes and once the gust of wind stopped, the markings glowed blue

Curious, he dropped his hands down and went near it

There were words written, creating some sort of poem, or prophecy perhaps?

He squint his eyes, trying to read it while his men began lighting their torches again

_Heed this warning,_

_If you value your life_

_The pain so great that like of a knife_

_Only this may be opened by a love so warm,_

_That not everyone can perform_

_Although owns a heart so cold_

_Owns also, a heart of gold_

_Born by the powers of snow and ice_

_In the wrong hands, shall be your demise_

_All will perish with this kind of power_

_Only then she is all you need to conquer_

_For the land will fall in your only mercy_

_Unless you shall be smite by someone worthy_

The glow disappeared at the last of that line, the stranger look angered for a second, seeing that he was so close yet so far from the relic he sought but he knew that all good things will come to those who waits.

Without any more distractions, he ordered his men to get the trunk and with careful hands, he place the cube inside it and sealed it shut.

"Let's move out, men! We got what we came for" he shouted

He saddled up first on his horse and rode out of the cave with the soldiers following behind, all the while thinking of the inscription and what it means.

* * *

Not too many years from now and not too far away from the mountains as time passed and men started to forget about mythical creatures and legends, there grew a kingdom, the kingdom of Arendelle.

It prospered like many other kingdoms such as Corona and the Southern Isles and it was now ruled greatly and fairly by a respected and beloved King and Queen.

The kingdom prospered under their rule, it was that time though; the beautiful Queen Idun announced of the expected arrival of a child.

Everyone in the kingdom were overjoyed at the news, as a celebration; the kingdom declared a ball to take place tonight. All visiting dignitaries and noble people are coming to congratulate the Royal couple. Everyone was ecstatic.

Inside the castle, the pregnant Queen was softly humming a lullaby as she combed her hair and getting ready for the ball that will take place here at the castle.

There was a knock on the door and King Agdar entered, smiling as he stride over to his wonderful wife and placed a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Still can't over the shock?" she teased

He chuckled as he shook his head no

"Nope, still shocked, I still can't believe you manage to hide this from me" he joked as he massaged his Queen's shoulders, the woman sighing in content.

"I know but I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Well, you surely outdone yourself, I'm completely surprised, I think next time, no more surprises are in order" he replied while going over to their closet and took out his suit he's going to wear tonight

"True, but what if I'll tell you that my mother will be coming over for a visit?" as she placed her hair in a bun and almost jumped when Agdar fell on his rear end

"Wait, what?"

Giggling, she held out her hand for him to take as Agdar stood up and brushed off his clothes and gave him a peck on the cheek

"You're kidding, right? Honey…?" he asked, dreading the answer; causing Idun to laugh

"I get that you have a disliking to my mother" she concluded as she gracefully walked over to the open closet and picked the dress she's going to wear for the ball.

"What? No! I'm okay with your mother…it's just she's a little…"he trailed off, searching for the right word

"Overprotective over me?" she offered as she entered the dressing screen and changed into the dress she will wear

"Yes, that, I'm telling you Idun, she hates me, and I just know it" he replied causing a laugh coming from the dressing screen while he too, changed into his outfit for the party

"I swear she still doesn't accept me even after we married" he continued, his voiced muffled by the fabric

Idun rolled her eyes at that statement "you handled many grouchy dignitaries, the Duke of 'Weasel town' and other drunken Kings who tried to have me "dance" with them but you can't handle an overprotective mother?" she asked, amused

"Well if said overprotective mother is yours then yes, I can't handle that"

She just laughed and helped her husband get ready, getting a few kisses here and there

_"I swear, if we keep this up then we'll be late for the party" _Idun thought as she was being bombarded by her husband's loving kisses

When they did, finally manage to finish getting ready and only five minutes late, the King and Queen of Arendelle finally arrived and now standing behind the curtains of the other side of the dais waiting for Kai, Agdar's trusted advisor and friend, to announce them as the guests clapped at their entrance and now mingled with each other as the party started.

That night as all of the bottles of wine were drunk, the congratulations were given, and a few whacks from the Queen's mother for the King because he "touched my youngest daughter in an innuendo way!" then all can say that they had a pretty great time

When all of the guests left and Idun's mother at a guest room on the farthest wing inside the castle, much to the King's relief and the amusement of the Queen, the happy married couple entered their room as Idun change into her night gown and Agdar to his sleep attire.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked as his wife lied down next to him

She just nodded as she cuddled next to him murmuring something he couldn't place

"What was that?"

"I said I hope mother didn't give you a hard time?"

"Well, I had to avoid you when she's near and even when I'm a slightest bit near you, she whacked me with that accursed cane of hers" causing his wife to laugh out loud

Once she regained her breathing, she looked at him in disbelief "she really did that?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I managed to dodge most of her attacks on me" he replied whole-heartedly

Then he turned serious "any thoughts on names for the child?"

She thought it over for a minute then replied "if it's a girl; Elsa and if it's a boy; Tyrone"

"Hmm…Elsa, I like the sound of that" he said, trying out the name

Idun only muttered something and instantly fell asleep. The king did the same and planted a kiss on his wife's forehead and slept into a peaceful dream.

* * *

Seven months later, the Queen finally gave birth to the beautiful Princess Elsa, who has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. The couple can't be happier than they are now as they announced to all of Arendelle this wonderful miracle.

Few years later, the Queen said that another baby will arrive soon, causing all of the citizens to cheer again with the King and Queen's friends sending gifts as other close kingdoms are invited for the baby shower.

* * *

One stormy night though, the only thing that can be heard inside the castle is the pained screams of the Queen.

King Agdar paced outside the room where his wife is in with a worried expression on his face. Occasionally he would ask a passing midwife how is the Queen doing but all got was a short "Well, Your Majesty" then hurriedly getting inside followed by another cry of pain from Queen Idun

"Papa?" came a little voice

Agdar looked down to see his three year-old daughter clutching a stuff snowman with a scared look on her face

"Snowflake, what are you doing up so late?" he asked as he scooped her up in his arms and sat down on a couch next to a window just across the door hiding his in-labor wife

"I can't sleep, is Mama okay?" she asked as she hugged the stuff toy tighter

"Yes, snowflake, Mama will be alright" he answered but seeing the look his daughter is giving, he decided to change the subject

"That's a cute little snowman, who gave it to you?"

"He, papa"

"Umm…he?"

She giggled as she held up the toy

"Not 'it' papa, he"

Realization spread across Agdar's face as he made an o shape with his mouth

Chuckling as he said "I'm sorry, who gave _him_ to you?"

Smiling as she hugged the toy tighter "Elliott did!"

The King smiled at that, knowing it was his friend's six year-old son who gave _him_ to her but he decided to play along "Elliott, and who is that, my dear?"

Blushing she giggled and answered "He's my friend, papa"

Agdar held his chin like he was in deep thought "is he from, Corona?"

Giggling, she shook her head no

He tried again "is he from, the Southern Isles?"

Another giggle, another shook

"Well, those are the only kingdoms I know, care to tell me, snowflake?"

"He's a prince papa, from your friend?" she laughed as Agdar pretended to look surprised

"Oh is he? Well if he's courting my little princess then he would need to watch out from big old papa bear!" he stated as he tickled his eldest daughter, causing her to squeal

"Papa-stop-hahaha-it!" she pleaded still laughing

The king stopped after a few minutes, letting his daughter rest for a bit but then another thought occurred to him

"Elsa, how are you doing with your powers lately?" he asked worried since he made it a habit to ask his daughter that question, knowing how dangerous it can be when not being taken seriously and with caution

Proudly, Elsa got off her papa's lap and was now standing in front of him and showed him "I'm doing better, papa!" she excitedly waved her hands and a few seconds later, a little version of a snowman is in her palms, made out of snow

He smiled with pride at his daughter but there was still wariness in his eyes since it was not too long ago when Kai reported Elsa created a handful of snow in her room and coated her bed with it to make some sort of miniature slide.

Before he could bring this subject out, the door hiding the Queen opened and a very tired Gerda came out and said "Your Majesty, she made it, and the baby, it's a girl, a very healthy girl indeed" with a smile

Agdar grinned largely as he picked up Elsa, who saw her father's wide smile, but still don't have enough knowledge to fully understand on what is really going on

Although the King was disappointed because he expected to have a son, he was proud to call Elsa his heir because although she is still a child, she did prove herself when she developed an interest in certain books Agdar usually reads to her, and those kinds are usually for ages older than hers.

All he has to worry about was her powers, the people might not take kindly to have a ruler with the powers to control ice and snow but that's a topic Agdar decides to ignore for the time being

He entered the room with Elsa in his arms as he looked over to the bed to see a much worn out queen but with a beaming smile, lovingly holding a bundle in her arms

"What's that, mama?" Elsa asked the Agdar sat down next to his wife, giving Elsa room to walk near her mother and the soft sounds coming from the baby

"It's your sister, snowflake" Queen Idun said

The princess looks up, clearly confused, Agdar decided to explain "it means, she's your friend and now that means you're a big sister, you have to take care of her, okay?"

"You mean, I'm older than her?"

Agdar chuckled "yes but it also means that you're her guardian now, someone to take care of her while me and your mama are busy"

"Oh, so she's a princess like me too?" she asked with a smile

The parents nodded, adoring how Elsa is interpreting how she thinks is what a big sister or having a little sister to be exact, means

Elsa looked over to the bundle as she opened her eyes revealing blue eyes like her and a small smile

Feeling her smile is contagious, Elsa smiled back

"What should we call her dear?" Idunn asked, tired as she rested her back on the pillows

The king ponder over it a minute before asking Elsa "Snowflake, do you have an idea of a name for your sister"

Elsa rubbed her chin in thought before smiling and said "Anna" as she looked at the little bundle who kept on smiling

"Because she looks like an Anna"

The King and Queen laughed at this as the Queen said "Anna. A-N-N-A, yes, that name feels right"

King Agdar smiled "Anna, meaning 'full of grace', but something tells me she would be far from graceful when she gets older" glancing at his wife with a knowing look. The Queen rolled her eyes at that but too tired to think of a retort.

Seeing his wife adjusting herself to a more comfortable position, he took his elder daughter's hand as he said "come on now, Elsa. I think we should let mama rest now for a bit"

Elsa pouted but understood and followed her papa out as he held the door open to her, giving his wife one last glance with a proud smile then closed the door.

* * *

It was an early morning as Princess Anna silently walked over to her elder sister's bed and sat on top of her, causing the other girl to grunt.

"Anna? What time is it?" Elsa asked sleepily as a yawn escaped her

The younger girl didn't say anything for a minute before asking their favorite question "Do you wanna build a snowman?" with a glint on her eyes

Sitting up properly now, Elsa rubbed her still sleepy eyes as she answered "Sorry Anna, but remember what papa said? No magic when papa has visitors" as she walked over to her closet and changed into a simple blue summer dress

"Awe…fine then let's do something else!" the five year old girl offered as she too, changed into a summer dress but only it was green

Then she grabbed the eight year old girl's hand and dragged her downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the sisters are now running around the halls, trying to get away from something but it seems it didn't scare them, to say the least it almost as it looks like their laughing from it.

The walking maids would have dropped what they were carrying as the princesses passed if it weren't for their adapted skills to avoid colliding with the princesses when they're up to their mischief.

The servants have only one thought though; just what are they running from? An angry scream from the other side of the hall answered their silent question as Gerda, the head maid of the staff, came running towards where the two girls left.

To say she was angry was an understatement, to say the least. Ever since those two were born, the King and Queen were busier than ever, so they had to charge Gerda in taking care of their children. The elderly maid thought it was an easy job but boy was she wrong!

She stopped for a moment and leaned on the wall for support, catching her breath for a second. Her face flushed from either the sweat or from the anger

"When I catch those two!" she muttered

As she followed towards the direction where she can distinctively hear singing;

Elsa and Anna: "1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me

1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me"

Laughing, Elsa: "They say a princess is full of charm and grace  
They say she always knows her place"

Anna: "They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes,  
they say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose" both of them laughing as they reenact what they are saying

"They say she's calm, they say she's kind  
They say she never speaks her mind or freezes nanny's big behind" Elsa sang as she did just that when she saw Gerda nearing them and sped off running at the opposite direction

Both: "But you and me, we, we know better"

Gerda: "You girls are in so much trouble, when I'm gonna tell your father!" it was soon muffled by the doors as the two trouble making duo escaped her

Anna: "How come you can do that and I can't?"

Elsa: "I don't know, I wish you could though..." she trailed off as she continued singing

Elsa: "They say a princess is super duper sweet"

Anna: "She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat"

Both: "And you never see her eat" they sang together as they saw a plate of chocolate cake on top of the dining hall as they passed by and quickly devoured it

Anna: "They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee"

Elsa: "They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea"

Anna: "They say she's poised"

Elsa: "They say she's fair"

Both: "She never mentions underwear!"

Anna: "Or longs to see the world out there"

Both: "But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own  
For the distant someday when we're grown"

Elsa: "When I'm queen"

Anna: "And I'm your right hand"

Elsa: "We'll get to travel"

Both: "Throughout the land"

Anna: "I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do"

Elsa: "We'll take care of our people and they will love"

Both: "Me and you…"

"No one can tell us what a princess should be  
As long as we're together, you and me"

They finished the song with a hug, unaware of the calculating eyes that momentarily disappeared before it was even there.

"Hey Elsa?"

"Hmm…"

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Of course!"

"Pinkie promise?" Anna asked as she held out her pinkie

Smiling, Elsa did the same "Pinkie promise"

* * *

But then, such promises may never last as Elsa suddenly shut her sister out and Anna, poor sweet Anna never knew why, as she spent thirteen years alone inside the castle, like a prisoner in her own home.

After her parents who never returned from their trip, it made it worse for the sisters for; not only forced to grow up alone, now, without their parent's company, all they have left is each other.

Then when the day of Elsa's coronation arrived, everything was going on smoothly as planned, that is until Elsa's secret was out, accidentally plunging Arendelle and everywhere into an eternal winter.

As certain events unfolded, it was one event that was so tragic yet saved the Queen's life.

"No!" came Anna's yell as Prince Hans brought down his sword but crashed into a million pieces as Anna turned into a frozen statue on the spot.

Looking up, Elsa saw her younger sister's statue, filled with shock and dread.

"Anna!" she exclaimed, standing up and caressing her sister's face

"Anna…no...no, no…please…no...Anna..." she cried as she hugged the statue that once been her sister. After all these years she'd done to protect her, she always ended up hurting the ones she love.

"Anna?" came the voice of the snowman...the very first snowman they built together.

Elsa was too busy mourning to care about anything else, the person she spent her life protecting is now gone...

Because of her.

Oblivious to the gasps coming from the snowman and the dignitaries, Anna slowly thawed until she was completely unfrozen again.

Feeling a sudden shift, Elsa looked up to be face to face with her sister, looking at her with a smile and relief.

"A-Anna?" she can't help but asked in disbelief

Wasting no time, she stood up and hugged her sister tightly, to good to be true.

But it is, it really is her sister, alive and well. Pulling away, she touched her sister's cheek one last time before asking "You'd sacrifice your life for me?"

Anna replied almost immediately, filled with warmth and confidence "I love you"

At that moment, Elsa knew how to thaw the land, "Love will Thaw" she said, and to everyone's astonishment, she raised her hands in the air, gathering all the snow, ice she created forming it into one big snowflake in the air until it vanished.

Letting her arms down slowly, she was greeted by her sister's smile saying "I knew you could do it" without any trace of doubt in her voice. From that knowing on, Elsa finally learned how to thaw, and the real opposite of fear is not courage but love.

* * *

Months passed after the events of Elsa's strange transformation, and all of Arendelle is at peace again.

This time, the annual Spring Festival is nearing the fair kingdom, and every other monarchy is invited and welcomed to attend, except of course Weselton and the Southern Isles, yet the new king, King Andrew accepted with understanding.

As night came and blanketed the fair kingdom, covering it in comfortable serenity and coolness as every villager slept soundly in the peaceful night.

All except a certain Snow Queen

Elsa bolted upright, panting heavily, eyes darting wildly around the room. She closed her eyes to still her heart beat and calm down but to no avail, suddenly there was a soft yet warm hand on her shoulder and when she glanced up she was met with caring blue eyes "A-Anna?" she asked weakly

The younger girl nodded or at least what Elsa thought she did in the dark as she gently patted her sister's hand, helping her calm down. When her breathing became normal again, Elsa felt her sister shift in the bed as she asked "what happened? Tom heard you screaming or crying in your sleep and he just called me, thinking you need help" in a soft tone, not a hint of annoyance but concern

Elsa blushed but luckily in the dark, Anna could not see it, as she replied in a still shaky voice "I'm sorry I woke you up, I promise it won't happen again" causing the hand holding her shoulder to squeeze slightly as the princess said "No, I won't take that for an answer, remember, no more shutting me out?"

The snow queen smiled at her weakly as she answered "Just a bad dream"

Anna nodded in understanding _"Well, that's a first"_ she thought since it's been a while since she called them _bad dreams_.

"Care to tell me what is it about?"

Elsa just shook her head childishly as she hugged her knees towards her torso tightly

Anna, seeing this action sighed knowing whenever her sister gets like this, it means she doesn't want to talk about it but at the same time, showing that she's not shutting her sister out, she's just being difficult.

Still it's shutting her out in Anna's perspective but she knows her sister doesn't have any options left and that it wasn't _entirely_ shutting her out, at least, not directly.

_"Baby steps it is then"_ Anna thought

Sighing once again, she just continued patting her older sister in hopes that she could at least open up more

After an agonizing few minutes, Elsa spoke "it-it was just…the time you…" she trailed off, not having anymore the courage to continue

Anna nodded, understanding it was _those _kind of nightmares again, ever since the Catastrophe was over, she sometimes wake up to the sounds of crying behind her sister's door, sometimes it would get a three-day gap before another one shows up. It's been three weeks since the last nightmare, where the Queen woke up in the dead of night sweating, and a worried Tom comforting her. It was the morning on that same day did Anna find out about it.

With this being different and quite possibly the worst since she was awoken by Tom's voice, not Elsa's cries in fear.

As soon as woke up, the first thing she saw was Tom's concerned eyes and saying that something's wrong. Anna immediately bolted out of her room, already thinking about assassination attempts…or worse. But no sooner as she arrived she could have sighed in relief when her sister was still alive except the room was covered with ever growing ice spikes and a thrashing Snow Queen in her bed.

The Princess wasted no time after that, carefully moving her way around the obstacle course her sister has unconsciously created for her, successfully reaching her sister and only a small cut on the cheek caused by an unsuspecting icicle to appear scraped her skin was her only problem…that and the question how to wake her sister up from her nightmare.

"Hey, we've been through this a hundred times Elsa, it wasn't your fault" Anna stated

"I know but this time, I felt like it was…Anna…" Elsa said while staring at her sister's eyes

"I killed you, I really did, in my dream, you were pleading me not to but I didn't listen…I plunged my sword through your heart, looking at you with no remorse, no guilt, no mercy…" Elsa whispered, few tears escaping

"Elsa- Anna tried to say but her sister cut her off

-DON'T YOU SEE?! IT WAS MY FAULT ANNA, MINE, NOT HANS, NOT THE DUKE…MINE, IT WAS _MY _FAULT, ANNA! MINE" the Queen didn't know she was shouting and crying at the same time but she didn't care, all the pent up emotions from the previous nightmares she had now over flooding her mind

"…my fault…it was my fault…" Elsa kept repeating as she bowed down her head low

The Princess remained silent after her sister's outburst, her words echoing inside her head _"my fault"_ like a knife has been stabbed on her heart.

For once, Anna didn't know what to do, turning to the cat that listened attentively the whole time, Anna said "Tom, can you go downstairs and tell Gerda to bring us two mugs of hot-chocolate, please?"

"Of course!" Tom replied instantly, a little too cheerful since he now has an opportunity to help Elsa out, wasting no time, he dashed out of the room

Turning once again back to her sister, Anna hesitated at first but worked up the courage to move her hands and gently place it on her sister's shoulder.

Her heart broke when she saw her winced at the touched like she was burned but didn't have the energy nor the heart to remove it.

Anna sighed when she realized what Elsa's doing, she's repeating that damn mantra again, the "Conceal, Don't feel" crap, she's been muttering since their childhood.

The feisty young girl resisted the urge to shout at her but knew that would even further their problem and just settled on words

"Elsa, look at me…"

Still no response and Elsa kept her head low

"Elsa, I said _look_ at _me_" she tried again, a little more with force

The Snow Queen shivered at her usually soft yet strong voice of her sister turning into a more demanding tone she didn't hear often.

Slowly, she looked up to see not Anna's serious stare but with a loving and understanding one instead.

And to her shock, a little cut, not deep enough to be infected but painful enough to hurt, on Anna's cheek.

"Did I…" Elsa choked on her words

Following her sister's gaze and saw she was staring at her cut she instantly said "It's nothing Elsa, just a little cut, it's nothing that could harm me"

But Elsa wasn't paying attention to her as she moved over her bedside dresser and hastily turned on her oil lamp and was shocked to see once her room has been illuminated.

Her entire room is covered in snow and ice, icicles sprouting from her walls and to her horror; it was all directed at the door to her room.

Turning to her left, she saw there was one on her left, the same spike that created the cut.

If it was lowered, it could have pierced her sister's heart…

Elsa shook with sobs, her shoulders shaking in fear.

"Elsa, calm down! It's nothing, see!" Anna said trying to calm her sister down, barely hearing the words "_I'm a monster…_"

To calm her sister down, Anna began humming a soft tune their mama used to sing to them when they were younger, while doing that she was running her fingers on her sister's hair, as Elsa continued to sob on her shoulder.

Slowly the sobs lessened and even breathing can be heard inside the room as Elsa remembered that day, that moment Queen Idun sang it to her.

_It was a stormy night in Arendelle, the rain poured on, as the houses are closed tightly to prevent any of the rain droplets entering their homes. _

_Inside the castle, Queen Idun strolled along the hallways with only a candle since it was pretty late and she just finished her favorite book. She walked over to her youngest daughter's room and saw she was sleeping peacefully, albeit a bit of drool falling and her hair sticking out in different angles._

_Shaking her head, she shut the door quietly and proceeded to check on her eldest, her heart suddenly grew heavy as she thought how her little snowflake was taking their, hopefully temporary separation._

_She stopped at the familiar snowflake door. She was about to knock when she heard quiet crying, worried, she opened the door silently and her heart broke when she saw her snowflake crying, clutching her blanket and her snowman stuff toy tightly._

_Sighing, with an understanding smile, she entered the room and shut the door without a sound; she walked up to her daughter and sat next to her._

_Sensing the shift in the bed, Elsa glances up to see her mother there next to her, wasting no time she crashed into her mother's awaiting arms, pouring her eyes out while the Queen softly caress her hair, patting her back._

_"there, there, it's okay snowflake, I'm right here…I'll always be here" the Queen knew it was a lie though, since she can't know for sure if she will always be there for her but anything to help her daughter calm down._

_"Mama?" she heard Elsa ask_

_"Yes Snowflake?"_

_"Do-do you think, I-I'm a monster?"_

_The question made Idun's blood run cold as she swear that maybe she just heard it wrong. The word "monster" ringing inside her head and this…coming from her 8 year-old daughter may have shattered her hopes that she didn't heard it right._

_Pulling away from the hug, she placed both of her hands on her shoulders as she looked at her daughter's tear stricken face and red puffy eyes. Biting her lip, she sighed as she asked "was it the dream?"_

_Elsa slowly nodded as she shut her eyes tightly trying to hold her tears back but failing._

_"Shh…I'm not mad snowflake" she cooed as she used her hand to lift her chin up and pressed her lips to Elsa's forehead._

_"Would you like to tell me about it?" the Queen asked slowly_

_Just a shook of her head was her reply_

_Sighing but with a patient smile, she picked Elsa up and cradled her on her lap as she move to a more comfortable position where Elsa still clutched her while burying her face on her neck. All the while, Idun kept rubbing circles on her back, whispering soft comfort, not minding the frost that was slowly coating her dress._

_Even after a few minutes where only Elsa's crying seized but her shaking didn't leave. Not knowing what else to do, Idun began humming a soft tune her mother thought her as she began to sing: _

_"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine"_

_The Queen sensed that her daughter's shaking was slowly diminishing. She silently sighed in relief._

_"Pay no heed to what they say_  
_Let your eyes sparkle and shine_  
_Never a tear_  
_Baby of mine_

_If they knew all about you_  
_They'd end up loving you too_  
_All those same people who scold you_  
_What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head down to your toes_  
_You're not much, goodness knows_  
_But you're so precious to me_  
_Sweet as can be_  
_Baby of mine"_

"But you're so precious to me, Sweet as can be, Baby of mine" Anna finished and saw that her sister did calm down as she was now sleeping soundly on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see the spikes retreating back from the wall, like they were never there in the first place.

Seeing that she would be sleeping here tonight, she lied down on the bed carefully to not wake her sister up and quietly adjusted herself so that Elsa would also be comfortable.

Kissing her forehead one last time, Anna closed her eyes and fell asleep. Not noticing a certain cat who was miraculously balancing two cups of hot chocolate on a tray entering the room. Seeing the sisters fast asleep like that, Tom sighed in contentment as he gently placed the tray on a chair and went back to his bed.

That night, it was the last night that Elsa ever had a nightmare. All she dreamed was spring.

* * *

The next days continued on without any more trouble, the nightmares have gone away and all that's left to take care of is the upcoming Spring Festival.

Everyone in the kingdom exerted a lot of effort to make it very memorable, the Captain of the Royal Guard, Captain Martin made sure to strengthen security since there would a lot more people coming than the Queen's coronation. Even the Monarchs helped with the plans such as the invitations, the games everyone can play, and of course, a secret grand finale after the festival with a ball that would be held later on.

Speaking of the Sisters, they're inside the ballroom, playing with the snow created by the Snow Queen herself as they both started building a snowman.

After they finished, Anna secretly made a snowball behind her sister's back, while she was inspecting the snowman they made with a proud smile.

Just as she was about to launch her attack, another snowball collided just behind her head. Swiftly, the princess turned around, only to be greeted by a barrage of snow on her face.

She removed the snow covering her face to hear a laughing Elsa, seeing her sister's frown; Elsa covered her mouth with her hand and whistled innocently.

Anna playfully glared at her sister as she tackled her to the snow covered floor as the Queen too, screamed jokingly as she was crushed by her sister's weight, who was laughing good-naturedly, the snowman completely forgotten.

"Ha-ha! I have conquered the mighty Snow Queen!" Anna yelled in triumph

"I don't think so!" Elsa yelled a back as she flipped her sister off her and it soon turned into a wrestling match.

Kai and Gerda, who were by the door way watching the girls they helped raise, whole wholeheartedly since it's been a long time since they last saw those two laugh and play without a care in the world.

"It's been a while those two girls laughed like that" the old maid commented with a smile like a mother would when she saw her children play with each other

Kai just chuckled in agreement "Yes, it is, isn't it? After thirteen long years, we would never imagine they would be reunited once again" as he watched Anna got showered by a bunch of snow, laughing all the time along with Elsa

"They both have grown into beautiful, fine, women, but their personalities never changed though" Gerda added with a small laugh as the Princess stubbornly protested, when Elsa asked her if she would like to surrender, shouting a "Never!" and tackled her sister again, when she got out of the pile.

"Indeed, the princess still is stubborn as ever and the queen as well but I think it is enough play time for today, the Queen still has paperwork that needs to be done" he said, making a move to do just that until the maid held on to his arm

"Must you? Maybe the Queen can play for a little bit more, besides, it's not every day she could have fun with Anna" she tried to reasoned

"I know, but their father appointed me this job to help her in her duties as Queen and it's my duty to do just that, hopefully enough she will get a break during the festival and she and Anna could have fun till their hearts content" the butler explained

Gerda just sighed, knowing he's right as she hesitantly let go of his arm as he approached the two, clearing his throat, catching the sisters' attention.

Upon seeing him, they both instantly stood up, brushing themselves off as Elsa asked "Work?" and got a nod in response.

Sighing, the Queen looked at her sister with apology in her eyes as she cleared the snow and hugged her, whispering "maybe later we could continue" while Anna nodded understandingly and left her, following Kai to her study

Before the steward could leave though; the maid gave him a look he caught before the doors closed behind him.

She went over to the Princess as saw her heading towards her room, catching up she said "Your Highness, if I may suggest, maybe you could play with Master Olaf or Mr. Bjorgman?"

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Anna's eyes lit up instantly as she run out of the room with a quick "Thanks Gerda!" followed by a crash of suit of armors and a servant yelped in surprised with the princess saying "Oops, sorry! I'll clean it up later!" and hearing the door slam.

Gerda just shook her head with a smile as she exited the ballroom, prepared to inspect the number of suit of armors damaged this time.

Anna rushed towards the stables where the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer often hang-out, along with a bubbly snowman who appears to be in a deep 'conversation' with Sven.

He stopped when he saw the princess and waved at her "Hey Anna!" he greeted and was made a move to hug her with his famous warm hugs

Upon hearing Olaf calling out to his girlfriend, he grabbed her by the waist once Olaf pulled away from the hug to continue his 'talk' with Sven and twirled her around the air and kissed her in greeting.

"Morning feisty pants"

Anna blushed at the nickname he kept calling her as she playfully nudged him on the shoulder, causing him to laugh.

"Morning too, mountain man"

"So what brings you here, in this smelly old stable?"

"Besides meeting my smelly old boyfriend?" she teased

"That… or you just wanted someone to talk too" Kristoff concluded

"What? No…can't a princess visit her boyfriend once in a while?" she lied

Kristoff just gave her a look that meant, "I don't believe you" ever since that whole Elsa turning a cat fiasco, Kristoff deemed it right he need to keep reminding Anna that she needs to be _more_ careful, considering she almost lost her life…again.

The Princess just sighed knowing he was right, she's not one just to bottle up her emotions like her sister that's for sure, she usually does the opposite, expressing her emotions in a very creative way, and that lead to people reading her like an open book all the time

Seeing the look on his girlfriend's face, made Kristoff's resolve weaken as he concluded what made his Anna upset

_"Wait, what? His Anna, now where did this idea come from?"_ he thought but brushed it off for the moment, gripping his pocket tighter

"It's Elsa, isn't it?"

"Yes, not that she did something wrong or anything but she's too busy to play with me and I know she's the queen and all and she promised not to shut me out again, but maybe she could have let me help her with work-

Now the princess was pacing in front of a very amused ice harvester, who tried to listen to Anna's ramble

-and after the whole, kitty incident she still thinks she needs to do things all by herself, I mean, can you believe that?-

"Yes I can" Kristoff replied but Anna didn't seem to hear him, totally caught up on her train of thought

-but I think it's natural for her you know, but come on! Would it kill her to relax a bit? No! See? This is what I'm talking about but I'm not asking her to play with me all the time, I know it's her duty but-

The mountain man let her ramble for a moment and couldn't help but smile when he saw an unmistakably blonde woman pulling up her hood and walked out of the castle gates

He chuckled to himself, during after the events from few months Kristoff and the Queen manage to have a little chat about some things as Anna would put it "getting to know your future sibling one day talk" it was awkward at first but when Kristoff decided on the topic about his favorite thing; ice

They easily broke the awkward tension, and Elsa manage to tell Kristoff that sometimes, after the Great Thaw, she like to sneak out the castle and practice her powers to take off the stress of the day and if not stress, to just clear her mind, of course with this knowledge, Elsa made Kristoff promise not to tell anyone and if it would be involving Anna, she would like to tell her herself

-I mean, is that selfish? Kristoff, are you even listening?"

Kristoff snapped out of his thoughts to see Anna glaring at him, so he used the excuse every good boyfriend all know "of course honey, I love it when you express yourself, very much"

That seemed to please the princess, and then she moved on to another topic, about how she wanted to make a small project about stray cats around the kingdom and getting new families to take care of them since it's the least she can do for Tom, who was now appointed to Arendelle's official Cat master and Adviser, as she continued making new ideas for this project, her Elsa dilemma completely forgotten

* * *

Meanwhile back to Elsa, she looked over to her shoulder to see the village of Arendelle, and she smiled to herself in triumph, she completely got out of Arendelle undetected.

Now walking into a nice wide clearing and looked around to see any signs of life around her and found none, she began her work

Feeling the icy glow on her fingertips, she let loose a jet blast of ice on the ground, creating a patch of ice on the floor and it began to rise and take shape

Elsa concentrated hard and willed the ice to shape it into the form she wanted, it took a few minutes before Elsa finally finished and took a step back to look at the figure

It was her sister smiling at her, the one that brightens up her day, the one that helped her pull through the hardships they've encountered together, the one she saw when her sister thawed after -

_"I froze her heart"_ Elsa thought, suddenly feeling guilty but pushed it aside, not wanting to dwell on this thoughts, after all, Anna was the one who assured her that it was completely an accident and she didn't even mean it

Gaining back her confidence, she shot a blast of ice at the very center of the clearing, soon, the ice began to rise just enough to reach her height as she flicked her wrists, making motions using it as the structure now begins to take shape; creating a beautiful ice palace, not bigger than the one she had up on the North Mountain but still would take anyone's breathe away, mainly Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer

Once she finished putting her signature snowflake and every single detail she just placed on the ice that she imagined from her mind, she looked up to her creation and smiled wide, proud of her handiwork, and decided that's enough building for awhile and hoped that Kai wouldn't be too angry at her for 'choosing to run off like some child' as he would sometimes put it when he was mad when she did something irresponsible

It was a good thing, she sent Tom to distract the old butler, after getting a spell from Grand Pabbie that would help Tom talk to them and a spell for Elsa for her allergies to cats, she saw it fit that he should stay and move in the castle with his sister; after all, they used to live there before.

Angelo too was invited but he said that the street life was more of his thing and that lead to Tom and Angelo parting ways and a kiss from Angela, causing the two sisters to laugh at how adorable that was

Smiling at the memory, Elsa began to walked back to her castle, unbeknownst to her, two small birds watched her go, as they glanced at each other, they flew to the air in a circle like motion and swooped down, their target; the statue's head, and it fell on the soft patch of grass, breaking it into pieces, the two birds, gone after that.

As if by magic, one of the two birds began to talk but no voice coming out of its beak, but in its mind:

_"Master, did you like what you saw?"_

_"Indeed, a fine job if I say so myself, the Snow Queen is very powerful, I saw how she held back during her little 'playtime' but that could be arranged, in the meantime, carry on and I'll be meeting you there in the festival"_

_"Of course master, but if I may ask, why not take the girl by force?"_

The voice chuckled at that and said_ "All, will be revealed soon enough"_

* * *

**Well, that's about it! Stay tuned folks and sorry if it took so long, school is definitely not cool, you know? XD I'm open for your thoughts and how can I improve it (aside from grammar coz I got my brother to remind me about it, 24/7) XD Anyway, hoped you liked it guys!**

**-TheLoneKid**


	2. Preparations

**Hey Guys! Just wanting to say "It's GREAT to be back!" Geez, school really stinks when it's limiting my time to write but now it's... SUMMMER! **

**So that's all I have to say for the moment, but take note: I'm not good with writing Scottish so don't be alarmed, I'll correct it after I consult my friend, since she's an expert and all. Anyway, Enjoy the fic! (Gosh I missed saying that XD)**

* * *

Far away in the Highlands of Scotland, the Kingdom of Dunbroch can be seen and inside; not a lot of people can be seen since it is after all, early in the morning. It was one of those days where everyone gets to sleep in, not rise in the earliest of mornings and do their duties right about now.

That applies to the young princess Merida, who was sprawled ungracefully on her bed but that did not seem to bother her. A smile tugging on her lips as she slept.

At the corner of her room though, a tiny wisp conjured up in thin air, looking around carefully as it looked for something…or someone.

Seeing the figure lying on bed, the spirit floated towards Merida. As the creature reached her face, Merida snorted, still asleep, and swipes the air like there might be a fly or a pest. Unfazed, it continued its journey until it reached her forehead, its ghostly limbs gently patted Merida's forehead, in hopes of waking her up.

No effect. Since the creature may have forgotten that it can't touch mortals; it can guide but it can't make contact on who it's guiding.

It let out a sound that could be a substitute for a sigh and proceeded to move over the desk, where a map of all the kingdoms could be seen. There was also an open book where different kingdom flags can be seen. It hovered on top of the book where there's one flag picked its interest; a flag where the center in it is a crocus, gold in color and the left half of the flag is purple while the right half is green.

The spirit hovered on top of it for a second, looking at it like it was trying to remember something. Unfortunately its train of thought was interrupted by a loud yawn and shuffling in the bed. It turned around and saw Merida already awake; she stretched her arms above her head and scratched her back.

The wisp then let out a sound that could be taken as a cry of excitement. Merida whirled around and jumped when she noticed the floating spirit. "A wisp?" she asked herself as she slowly got out of bed.

"I hope yer not sending me off to another quest, I already have enough trouble wi the last one" she said as it can understand her

Miraculously, it just nodded its head and waved its ghostly limbs as if it's inviting her or motioning her to follow. Curious, Mérida followed it and saw it led her to her desk where a lot of books are scattered about and open maps.

"Yeah, I know I'm not well organized, I'll clean it up later" she replied with a wave of her hand

It just shook its head and floated over the open book, where the flag with a golden crocus in the center and purple and green are divided in half of the flag.

Furrowing her brow, she picked up the book to get a closer look.

"It's a crocus? Not much can be found around here" she gave a careless shrug to the spirit. It let out a sound again but in annoyance as it hovered near the flag again, pointing at the name

"Ar-en-de-lle? Arendelle, is that where will ye take me?" she asked

Before it could answer though, the door to her room swung open and came in her mother with an excited look on her face, carrying an envelope where the crest of the flag in her book is seen.

_"I take it as a yes then"_ she thought begrudgingly, she glanced over to her shoulder and was annoyed to find that the wisp was nowhere to be found. She bit back an audible sigh and asked her mother, though she already knows what's to come "what is it, Mum?"

Queen Elinor can't seem to hold back her excitement as she said "the kingdom of Arendelle sent out invitations to their Spring Festival, and we're invited!"

"Oh" was all she said and was engulfed into a hug

"Yes, can't you imagine it? I have a friend who used to be there, the late Queen Idun precisely and turns out, it's now her daughter running the kingdom, isn't it exciting?"

"Yes?" she answered unsurely

Seeming to forget herself, Elinor cleared her throat "Well, as you know it is rude to turn down the invitation so I decided-

-that ye want me to come with you?" Merida cut her off

To her surprise though Elinor said "no, because…and I'm saying this because I trust ye very much dear, that you are the only one going"

_That_ was not what she expected and it was clearly evident to the Queen when she said "what?"

Well, she did know it was coming anyway but still…"Mum!" she groaned as she lay back on her bed, placing her head on her pillow

"Aye, Merida, this might be a good experience to ye! You get to meet a lot of princesses around yer age, maybe ye might learn a thing or two from them, and it is better than staying coup up all er with a lot of these men mind ye" she placed her hands on her hip seeing her daughter won't relent

Sighing then smirking as an idea formed in her head. She sat down on Merida's bed next to her and said "Well, if ye really don't want to go, there is a feast in honor of a successful hunt, I could invite young Dingwall-

-When do I leave?!" Merida asked as she shot up from bed and rummaged around her room, packing up her bags

Queen Elinor just sighed and shook her head in amusement as she tried to ease her daughter's alarmed mind and helped her pack.

* * *

In the kingdom of Corona, and inside the castle, a figure ran fast as his legs can carry, occasionally bumping into walking maids and guards.

"Hey!" said one maid

"Sorry!" the figure said as he ran towards a garden and climbed up a tree faster that could have made a chipmunk jealous

Panting tiredly as he leaned on the tree, checking to see if no one else saw him, he wiped his brow and sighed in relief.

Feeling something moved, he raised his hand to see a long rope tied around his wrist. His eyes widened and all he let out was a pained "Oh, no" before he was pulled down from the tree and crash on the ground. With his face planted on the ground, he looked up to see his wife smiling down at him as she said "Gotcha" in a smug manner with Pascal laughing or what would pass for laughing in a chameleon.

Removing his face off the ground, he fixed his coat as he laughed and said "alright blondie, you got me"

Grinning she said as she counted her fingers "that's thirty-two for me, how about thirty three over thirty five?"

Before he could say something an old voice filled their ears "Hey you two! Keep all your flirting to yourself!"

They both looked up to see the former Queen of Corona, a lady in her late sixties but still maintained a regal air around her looking out of her window raising her cane in a threatening manner.

"Sorry Nana!" Rapunzel apologized awkwardly as she gently helped remove the rope off Eugene's wrist who was chuckling at all this

Then the old woman's tone softened at this saying "Oh no dear, I'm not mad at you"

The ex-thief whispered "see?" grinning slightly but it dropped after the woman said "I was yelling at that thief with you!"

Rapunzel giggled at that as Flynn muttered "whatever" then jumped when he felt one of Rapunzel's Nana's curlers thrown at him and hit him at the back of his head saying "I heard that"

Smiling and shaking her head, the former magical princess decided to pull him inside to save him from "Nana's attacks" all the while laughing as he grumbled.

Once out of her sight, Rapunzel fixed his coat while Eugene ranted…again

"Why does she keep doing that?! I mean hello! What part of EX-THIEF does she not understand?" he said in displeasure as he crossed his arms like a child

"Just don't mind her Flynn, remember, she's…you know, old?" Rapunzel tried to appease her husband.

"Yeah, yeah but how can I make everyone see I've change if they won't even give me a chance" he sighed as he bowed his head

Eyes softening, she brought her hand under his chin so that he was looking at her "Hey, chin up, just be patient" she offered

Smiling, he tilted her chin and made a move to kiss her and Rapunzel closed her eyes, waiting for it but was startled when her husband let out an "OW!" and turned when she saw her Nana next to her, cane raised in the air and with her other hand on her hip "Hey, if you two love birds are done, Thomas says there's a family meeting in the dining hall" with that, she left like she didn't interrupt some kind of moment or something.

Eugene gestured to the old woman like he was saying "See what I mean?!" causing his wife to shake her head no fondly and pulled him towards the dining hall.

* * *

Once every family member is present, King Thomas stood up from his chair and hugged his daughter and son in law. He could have hugged the former Queen of Corona but let's just say he and she aren't exactly in good terms. Queen Primrose did the same but she also hugged her mother and once everyone exchanged pleasantries, they all sat down on their respective chairs.

Thomas cleared his throat, to signal he was going to start "the reason I called for this meeting is because I have joyous news-

-You're finally going to divorce my daughter?!" came the a little bit eager guess of the former Queen and with that, Primrose would have choked on her drink

"Mother!" she scolded but the old woman didn't seem fazed and sat back down, as she muttered "there's nothing bad with hoping dear"

Clearing his throat again, he continued "Ahem…as I was saying, I have joyous news to share with you all and it turns out, Primrose's younger sister's daughter, Queen Elsa, and I'm sure both of you know of her by now?" he directed the question to the two young couple who nodded

"Though we didn't actually meet due to her…accidental winter" Rapunzel piped in recalling the events last summer

"Yeah, it was really cold and it was _summer_ might I add" Eugene added

"She wasn't that bad, she's just misunderstood but in the end, she thawed her kingdom with the help of her sister" Rapunzel finished happily

"Right…well it turns out that their kingdom is holding a festival for Spring, and we're invited and hoped to attend"

"Really?!" the young brunette exclaimed excitedly

"Really?!" Eugene exclaimed in horror

The king was amused at this, seeing their different reactions towards this news "Yes, and it appears that this would be a wonderful family trip so I expect that all of you will now pack and best get ready for we are leaving now"

Rapunzel cheered and grabbed Flynn by the arm as he was now being pulled against his will, in her excitement, the King and Queen and the former Queen looked at the fallen chameleon Rapunzel accidentally left as it ran after the two.

Shaking his head fondly at his daughter's antics, he turned as his wife asked "But dear, who would be in charge whilst we're gone?"

"I'm sure Corona will be fine, remember we have the Pub thugs guarding the kingdom for us" at that statement the former Queen would have a heart attack at what he just said

Queen Primrose just nodded in acknowledgement knowing those people can be fully trusted, right?

Then seeing that's the end of the conversation, King Thomas offered his hand to his Queen and went towards the doors, preparing to pack for the trip as well.

The former Queen of Corona just stared at them like they were crazy which to her, seemed like it yet she walked towards her room to prepare for the journey to Arendelle; thinking that it's going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

Faraway, north of Arendelle, lay the Kingdom of the Northern Isles. The kingdom was prosperous under their king's rule. Even after the devastating passing of the Queen after she had given birth to a son, the King moved on and raised his son on his own.

He did not even bother to find another wife, for he would never bring himself to love another than his beautiful Queen.

Inside the Royal Castle, an aged butler walked along the seemingly endless halls, crossing paintings and others hanged and stopping next to a neatly decorated door, the king's office.

He knocked on the door, his other hand holding a tray where letters that were sent today are placed neatly and waited for the permission to enter.

"Come in" came a voice that held an air of authority in it but also laced with age

The butler silently entered and said "Your Majesty, I have received letters that are addressed to you and in need of your reply"

The old king turned from where he sat from his desk and stood up to greet his trusted steward and friend "ah, Grim, still into titles I see, come on now, I thought we've been through this" he replied in a joking manner

Grim just chuckled "I see you still haven't changed a bit, my friend" then he placed the tray of letters on top of his desk where the King took them in his grasp

"hmm, Weselton's demanding we establish trade with them…again, I'll see to it later, the Western Isles are in need of some supplies, I would talk to the council about it and…ah, Arendelle, it's been a while since I've heard from them, my old friends', God bless Agdar's soul and Idun's, daughter is inviting us to their Spring Festival…well, I couldn't possibly say no but I can't possibly say yes either, there's still much work to do here" the King mused

The old butler sighed, seeing his friend going back to his habit of talking to himself again but still offered a suggestion "if I may, Your Majesty but what if the young prince were to sail towards Arendelle in your stead?"

The king thought it for a moment then smiled "What a splendid idea! It _has_ been a while since the young man left our kingdom, Grim, be a fellow and please summon my son. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him early this morning" he stated

Grim only chuckled and said "well, if I know your son better; I would take a pretty good guess where's he at…" he trailed off as he stared at the window where the village of the kingdom has a good view.

The king took a moment to register what he meant then laughed at that. After a few seconds he sighed in contentment and gazed at the painting of his late wife hanged on the wall which was at the side of his desk "Amelia would be very proud of him" he muttered

Without removing his gaze at the window, Grim merely whispered "she is."

* * *

"Help!" cried out the woman who was aging towards her late forties as she caught sight of her satchel being stolen from a hooded man who broke into a sprint right after he heard her.

Many onlookers tried to help her but he was just too fast as he just pushed pass people uncaringly. He was almost out of their sight when the sounds of galloping hooves entered his ears. Glancing behind him, he gasped in shock as he saw a broad shouldered man holding onto his horse's reins giving chase after him.

The crook ran faster as he rounded a corner, pushing a cart stacked with some fruits out of the way that caused it to fall in hopes of stopping his pursuer. The person owning that stand cried out in shock.

The bandit smirked to himself seeing his accomplishment but it soon vanish when the rider guided his horse with expertise; his pace never slowing and it only increased.

The man gasped as he ran again but made a mistake when he took a right turn as he came face to face with a brick wall. He scrambled for another exit but found none. He gulped when he heard the hooves stopping just a few feet behind him and the sound of the rider getting of his steed.

Now that the rider was standing in front of him, the bandit caught sight of his features. His messy but managed to be still kept brown hair was all wrangled up but only a few tufts were astray. His clothes however were just a single blue shirt, a white vest on top usually what the usual commoners here in the village wore and black riding pants and his shoes.

Hazel brown eyes stared down at him as he gulped nervously. The young man who seemed to be around twenty five neared him as he said, voice smooth as a newly frozen lake "Hand it over" perfectly calm.

The bandit just stood his ground as he tried to rasp out "o-oh yeah? Wha-what…are you…go-gonna do…about it…bucko!"

The young man sighed in annoyance but then seemed to obtain an air of cockiness as he unsheathed his sword, pointed at the thief. The young man smiled as he watched the man shake a little bit. "You were saying?"

* * *

The elderly woman glanced between the two men who are standing in front of her; the first man was quivering in fear, as he silently muttered an apology and handing back her satchel while the second man was behind the first, keeping a close watch on him.

"P-please forgive m-me, ma'am!" he blurted out for the hundredth time that day

The elder could only nod in return and said a few words stating to never do that again or there'll be greater punishment. The bandit just glanced at the man behind him as if asking if he was good to go and sighed out loud when he heard the permission to leave. With that, he sprinted off as fast as his legs could allow him.

They both watched him leave before the woman turned to the young man "thank you dearie, for handling that man"

The said person just turned to look at her and smiled "no problem, anything to help my subjects out" then gasped as he said those words

"Subjects, Your Highness?" she asked in amusement

"Oh man…" he groaned as he gripped his brown hair

The elderly woman giggled at him as she gently patted his hand that was gripping the hilt of his sword "no worries, I already know it was you but don't worry; I won't tell a single soul, though if you don't mind me saying sweetie, you ought to choose a better disguise" she chastised playfully

The prince could only blush at that "uh, of course, I'll…I'll try to remember that" he said then bowed to her to which she curtsy in return then left to go to his horse but then faintly heard the old woman said "oh and Prince Elliott, do keep our conversation a secret; I was never here"

"Uh, did you say something Ms.…" he trailed off as he turned around only to see the woman has disappeared

He glanced around for any sign of her then shrugged as he made his way over town, looking around. Suddenly, he bumped into something or someone…

He backed a few steps then sighed in relief seeing it was just his bodyguard. "Oh, thank goodness it's just you" he said, chuckling a little as he fix his clothes

The tall menacing man said nothing, glaring only at him. From the time Elliott met him he clearly predicted that he was just a man of few words. Funny seeing he has been working as his bodyguard for as long as he could remember yet he could never pronounce his name right, or even remember it for that matter.

Trying a different approach the northern prince tried to ease the guard's unreadable concern "listen, I know I shouldn't run off like that but there's this-whoa! What are you doing?!"

The tall man carried and placed the dumbfounded prince on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and retreated back towards the castle. "Hey! I can walk you know?" the young man protested as he tried to get out of the man's grip but to no avail.

He slumped back in defeat and covered his face with his hands to shield himself from the eyes staring at him as they walked.

Villagers chuckled among themselves but found this scene quite usual seeing it wasn't the first time in this kingdom the prince ran off.

"There better be a good explanation for this" the prince grumbled. His horsed neighed beside him.

* * *

The sound of a crow squawking filled the chambers of a dimly lit room. The figure just stared outside of his window inside his office, looking at the deserted streets in the village. There was not much signs of life that can be seen in town, the houses closed and the only indication that there were still people occupying one is the lights behind the windows of homes. Guards and men in grey armor, bearing the insignia of the kingdom, patrolled the area.

The man turned his gaze wordlessly at the corner of the room, where an old chest lay. He strode towards it, his hand resting on top of it as he murmured "soon, the final piece will be claimed…" as he gently patted the top, staring at the portrait across him; a portrait of a Kingdom.

Without turning back, the man said to the person that was in the room the whole time but kept silent "George, have a ship prepared for me after my meeting, I think it's time to pay an old place an overdue visit…wouldn't you agree?"

The silent man named George snickered and bowed as he left the room. All the while the figure smiled, placing the folded letter on top of his desk before the door slammed shut behind him.

As he left, the wind managed to enter the room through the opened window at the side; gently blowing the folded parchment off the desk as it lightly landed on the floor, the letter having unfolded as a name was shown, Arendelle.

* * *

_Fire there was fire everywhere in the village of Arendelle. Gerda could only gasp as she saw the destruction caused. She glanced at the houses, burning and reduced to ashes, the people, running about as creatures undistinguishable to her chase each Arendellian citizen, she ran as a moving figure gave chase. She passed by trees, trying to escape her assailant._

_She ran, Gerda didn't know where she is, she just ran. Every turn she made was like a maze, until a wall of ice raised from the ground, stopping on her path. She tried going to the side but a wall was raised again, and another at her side, trapping her._

_The only way out was the way she came here but that was out of the question, her blood ran cold as she heard the distinctive sound of footsteps, growing nearer._

_She turned to face the attacker but the figure was blurry, it was at that moment Gerda realized it was night time, the sounds of screams and the smell of smoke filled her senses as the figure continued walking towards her, the silhouette the only thing she could see in the moment._

_A silhouette of a familiar girl, there's no mistaking it. A mother never forgets._

_"…E-Elsa?" Gerda asked, in disbelief, cannot believe the sweet little girl she raised and loved was the one responsible for all this destruction._

_Elsa said nothing, only raised her hands that were glowing blue as she fired._

Gerda bolted upright, panting as she glanced at her side to see her husband, Kai still asleep. She breathes in and out, trying to steady her heart. She silently got out of the covers and gently fixed them, trying not to wake her husband up.

Now standing up, she fixed her hair and prepared herself even though it's still early in the morning. After brushing up, she opened the door and stepped outside for some air, thinking the sun rise might sooth her troubles from the nightmare she had.

Walking along the halls, occasionally greeting maids who woke up early as well and passed by the familiar snowflake covered door. She stopped just a few feet from it, having an inner battle within herself if she would follow through what she thought was best.

Sighing thinking a peak wouldn't hurt and since no one was around or going to pass by, she knocked gently on the door, waiting for a few minutes yet not hearing a reply, Gerda took a deep breath and opened the door by an inch, enough for her to spot a figure peacefully sleeping in her bed.

Gerda mentally berated herself for thinking that the Queen is in trouble, and made a move to continue her duties but the motherly side of her wasn't satisfied. Sighing, she opened the door gently and quietly as she could and neared the sleeping woman.

She sighed in relief that Elsa is not harmed and feeling silly for thinking of such but some part of her can't stop thinking about her dream, though it was highly unlikely that the girl in her dream was anything like the girl lying peacefully in bed, softly snoring.

Before she could stop herself, Gerda gently brushed away some of Elsa's bangs in her eyes and caressing her hair like she did when Elsa was younger and needed comforting. "Dream or not, I promised your parents that I would take care of you both, and I will keep that promise even until my last breathe." Gerda whispered, still caressing her hair.

Finally thinking she will be alright, Gerda planted a small kiss on Elsa's forehead and went for the door, looking over her shoulder "I love you Snowflake, I hope you always remember that" Gerda whispered one last time and left the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

Outside the hall, Gerda sighed one more time and continued where she was heading.

* * *

The sun barely reached the sky yet when a lone man carrying a pole with decorations and placed it down in the selected spot as he sang "_the sun comes up; the moon goes down, just another day in this very town_" he started as walked by.

He passed by a house where two parents can be seen from the window _"There's tea to brew…"_ the father trailed off _"…and buns to bake"_ the mother added as they walked over to their child's bed _"and some who just refuse to wake…"_ they both sang with a sigh

The village suddenly spring to life as a shopkeeper sang _"while shops are stocked and flocks are fed"_

Another shopkeeper sang _"the midnight men drift home to bed"_ as he saw the said men pass by

A few distances away, a school teacher sang "_school bells chime, and church bells ring"_ as she shoos the children _"Children whine…"_ they sang passing by a merchant _"Peddlers sing…"_

Then everyone glanced as ships began entering the docks of their kingdom, sailors getting down to catch barrels and moving crates.

Everyone then spring into life as every man, woman, and child got out of their houses to do their routinely duties _"Another day in Arendelle, come and we'll treat you well! Everyone knows someone; come there's no need to yell."_

One villager sang _"We bring our geese…"_ another sang _"…our finest fleece to please the keenest eye…"_

Another sang _"…and hope and pray someone will say, there's something they might buy"_

Down in the market place as another shopkeeper sang as he opened his booth _"with pigs to slop and fish to gut"_ Another sang next to him _"It ain't exactly heaven but..."_

People began scurrying to and fro as they passed by each other and a beggar sang _"We thank the Lord and kiss the ground. For bed and board in this very town"_

Inside a noble home a butler passed by a room _"the upper crust lie fast asleep"_ he sang and a maid followed suit but dropped a broom as she walked _"but some of us has got floors to sweep"_

_"One day's not like the day before"_ they both sang as the butler picked up the broom

Up the towers of the castle of Arendelle, one soldier yawned as he leaned on the wall behind him _"can't complain…"_ he drowned out to his companion, who leaned just not afar from him, drinking a bottle of Ale _"…if there's no war"_ the second soldier finished and took a small swing when he suddenly spitted out the bottle's contents when he saw the Princess of Arendelle running out of the gates, especially at this time of day.

A lone stranger then walked inside a shop, dipping his cowboy hat slightly as a sign of acknowledgement yet the shopkeeper didn't notice him as he gasps and said _"Look up!"_ as he pointed towards his window

Curious, he stated _"who's that?"_

_"That girl up in the tree?_" a woman asked who heard the stranger and realized he must be new here and some folk came to look as an old man stated _"it's not just a she, it's the princess…see?"_

_"Let's just all leave her be"_ one villager commented

Then a man pointed to the tree _"Look there! I swear, she'll give us all a scare"_ he said with annoyance yet with a hint of amusement as a woman laughed _"she's just so wild"_ she stated then a mother joined in their conversation _"She's just a child!"_ she yelled, worried, motherly instincts and all

One of the teenagers unconsciously blurted out _"I wish I had her hair!"_

Kristoff finally arrived after being alerted by the guards and though they should have told their Queen first they didn't want to be turned into ice cubes for bringing stressful news, especially at this time of the day.

"Anna, could you come down here before you hurt yourself? I don't want to be a literal _ice_ harvester just because I let the Queen's sister break a leg" the blonde man said with a hint of annoyance and fear, is that a good combination?

Up in the tree, no leaves since it's still slightly cold for some leaves to grow even when the first day of spring is nearing, the Princess of Arendelle smiled, oblivious of the people who were talking below her, enjoying the scenery the early morning can give her.

_"My heart is pounding like a drum, I can't believe my eyes"_ she sang while smiling cheekily as she glanced down towards the decorations and the people preparing for the event that would be transpired in a few more days, all excited for the festival. _"All the decorations seem to come in every shape and size"_

_"So many times I've dreamt the festival's already today…"_

_"So many stalls, so many guests I wonder what they will say?"_ Anna sang as she imagined the ball, Masquerade Ball to be exact, that will be held after the excitement in the town's square. _"Arendelle is everything I've read and more"_

_"Arendelle is nothing like I've seen before"_

_"…from music and pleasant perfumes, to the people's happy merry tunes!"_

A man came next to Kristoff as he stated _"She's always sweet, she means us well"_

_"Really, how could you tell?"_ Kristoff asked with a hint of sarcasm then noticed Anna jumped off the tree and began running.

_"I'll rue this day, just wait and see…"_ he muttered to himself and chase after her but slamming directly into a pole in his haste

_"…or just hate it all together, that could be"_ someone commented with amusement

Meanwhile, Anna wandered deeper in the fine morning of Arendelle as she glanced at everything happily _"How do they make houses, this so tall, could it be scribed?"_ she asked herself

_"The things I smell, the things they sell, I never could describe"_ she entered the market and one shop keeper offered her a sample

_"These cakes taste just like berries picked this very day!"_ she commented then shoved the half to an unsuspecting Kristoff who turned around confused but managed to throw a coin at the shopkeeper who looked at them with amusement.

Anna reached the docks as she smiled; breathed in the morning fresh air _"the sight of the Fjord still takes my breath away…"_

_"Arendelle's as busy as a hive of bees"_ then she passed by a painter

_"Elsa would just love this painting of trees"_ she sang as she remembered her sister being an artistic sort of type then smiled sadly as she glanced at the castle longingly then upon seeing her boyfriend she broke into a sprint. Again

_"It may be crowded and loud but exciting too, making me crave for more something even new!"_

_"What a day in Arendelle, nothing strange at all"_ they all sang though there was a half lie there yet no one could care, too amused at this

_"Except a girl with someone, maybe ten feet tall"_ a child commented as he passed by Kristoff

_"This day's become a day no one is likely to forget. A day we'll all remember and the day isn't quite over yet!"_

Anna passed by shops, happy people, and children running by as a man stated_ "Such beauty's rare, I'm quite impressed!"_

**"Arendelle is everything I've read and more" **Anna continued to sing

_"One mustn't stare, she's the princess!"_ an elder chided

**"Arendelle is nothing like I've seen before"**

_"She has the strength of ten, that's what I heard"_ said an elderly man to a boy

_"She's won the men just take my word"_ said a woman whispering to her group

_"A brave young girl to go on an adventure"_ another said

**"Music, dresses and pleasant perfumes…"**

_"This has to be torture"_ Kristoff muttered as he saw he was nearing Anna

**"…and the people's happy merry tunes!"**

Passing by a puppet show stand as the first puppet glances at her direction _"Perhaps some brew to quench your thirst?"_ another puppet slapped him _"Not with you, I saw her first!"_ causing the children watching to laugh

_"What a day in Arendelle, another history was made! Take away the mystery, then you won't be afraid! Caused we've seen a girl!"_

**"I've seen the world!" **Anna sang as she climbed up on a another tree higher than the last as she overlooked the village and saw the castle in a distance

_"We never dreamed we'd see"_ they all sang in unison knowing they didn't know much of Arendelle's sweetest princess considering she wasn't in town much, as well as her sister

**"I never dreamed I'd see"**

**_"What an extra special day, unique in truly every way. How wonderful this Arendelle day…turned out to be!"_**

"Whoa!" Anna yelped as the branch she was leaning on gave away and closed her eyes to brace for the impact but it never came. Instead, she landed into something soft or better yet, someone.

"Can you please get off me, Anna?" grunted the voice

"Oops! Sorry Kristoff" Anna apologized when she realized it was her boyfriend and quickly stood up.

Massaging his head since it was the one hurting the most, he sighed then smiled amusingly at her "It's fine, you're really lucky I have a thick skull" he joked though winced when he pressed the side a little too hard.

Anna giggled a little then asked "um, not that I'm ungrateful or anything but why were you chasing me?"

"Chasing you? More like practically racing you around town! I was calling your name, Anna. I even yelled!" he said in disbelief, his mood changing so fast. Then it changed again, in a form of embarrassment when Anna laughed out loud.

Kristoff couldn't get any more redder than he is now so he just settled on crossing his arms. "Hahaha, very funny, are you done now?" he asked while somewhat pouting. Anna wiped away her tear that managed to escape and said "ye-yeah, I'm done" though there was still a hint of mirth in her eyes.

"Seriously though, I was kidding Kristoff, I heard you the moment you called out to me" she explained as she leaned in to hug him

"Why didn't you stop then?" he asked as he fought down another blush rising because, well…he isn't used to Anna's affections shown in public even though no one saw them.

Before Anna could utter a reply, one of the Arendellian guards came up to them as he said "My sincere apologies Your Highness but Kai wanted to speak to you"

"Oh, okay" she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek and said "we'll continue this conversation later, duty calls!" with a cheery smile; she went back towards the direction of the Royal Castle.

Minutes ticked by and all of a sudden the ice harvester asked "how did you know where Anna was?"

The guard merely chuckled then pointed at the sign hanging next to him. Upon seeing it, he muttered "of course…" with a hint of amusement when the sign read "Snow White Chocolate Shop" causing the both of them to chuckle.

* * *

Kai was just going over the papers when he suddenly heard a crash then proceeded by a "I'm sorry, so sorry! Though I swear it moved on its own! I really did!" then the door opened to see a giddy princess, panting but smiling all the same by the door.

The steward just raised an amuse brow then gestured towards Anna's foot. Glancing down, the girl saw it was a piece of the armor, shaking her foot until it was removed, unexpectedly it was thrown at the direction she came from and there was an audible _crash,_ followed by a maid's shriek of surprise.

Glancing at her father figure, Anna could only say an "oops?" with a sheepish smile plastered on her face

"Oops indeed…" he replied good naturedly then cleared his throat "my sincere apologies calling you at this hour, especially when you seemed to be enjoying yourself with the people-

-its fine" Anna cut in with a dismissive wave of her hand as she plopped down on the couch

"Right, but it appears there are matters that I must tell you, Princess and though I should be discussing this with your sister, she appeared to be still sleeping and I know it is not my business but in my opinion, she…" he trailed off not knowing how to explain it

"Deserves it? I know, I'm just glad she _finally_ slept in because really, she's working herself too hard"

"Indeed" he replied then clearing his throat once more "the reason I called you here Your Highness is to address a certain "small note" if you will regarding the invitations"

"What about it? Wait; don't tell me I accidentally gave one to _Weaseltown_!?" Anna exclaimed worriedly

"No, no ,no, nothing of that sort, Your Highness" Kai said as he calmed her down

"Phew! You scared me for a second there…"

"I'm afraid it could not be compared to more dire news but it has caught my attention that…the Kingdom of Gailene was sent a letter"

Anna blinked. Kai waited for her reaction but she just blinked so frowning as he asked "Your Highness?"

Then Anna erupted into a fit of giggles. Kai stared at her, wondering why this news seemed to amuse her when there is nothing to be laughing about, well to him anyway.

"I-I'm sorry Kai!...hahaha!...it's just…wow! Hahaha!..." it took Anna a few more minutes to recuperate when she finally calm down

She cleared her throat and finally calmed down enough to speak with her father figure "Sorry, it's just a second ago you had this horrified face just by a Kingdom's name. Seriously, are they at war or something?" she asked

"I'm afraid not Princess Anna, you see…" he trailed off again wondering how to put it "when you were younger, as well as Her Majesty, there was a visitor from this very kingdom. The king himself along with his only daughter, Princess Carla, visited our noble Kingdom to discuss trade with your father, King Agdar."

"Yes, I seem to remember that, or at least…I think I do" Anna said as she tried to recall the memories

"Yes, now when they were discussing trade, your father told the two of you to give the young princess a tour of the castle. Elsa was not with you at that time so he had you start the tour first as he asked a maid to call your sister. I could not recall the specific details on what happened next but when the young princess first laid eyes on your sister she was…err…smitten by her if you could put it"

Anna stared at him like he was crazy or just to see if he was joking at least.

He was not.

"You mean to tell me, my sister was fancied by a girl?"

He nodded gravely "Yes, and well, the young Elsa did not know at that time and just thought she was being friendly, I believed Princess Carla's infatuation for your sister grew when she showed her powers to her. I could still recall the shrieks and laughter of the girl"

"Wait, how could you tell if it was a crush or not, I mean it could be just idolizing her"

"Yes, I thought so myself but that's when the tour was over and you all were at the dining hall, the young princess blurted out and I quote "daddy, could I have Elsie as my wife someday?" or something of the sort. I swear, I was there at that time and I have never seen your father so caught off guard before the time the Queen announced the arrival of your sister of course. Poor Queen Idun nearly fainted at that time and well, to make matters worse, the King of Gailene said "in time, if Agdar agrees of course" and you could imagine your parents' shocked expressions"

Anna winced at that, knowing how indeed they were back then. At first it was odd when their Papa pulled off a tight smile and questioning if it was a joke or not, casting a hint of amusement but she could tell he was dead serious. Both their parents were a little conservative and the prospect of the same-sex marriage made no appeal to them. The people who are questioning their sexuality, their parents have no problem with that but anything beyond that was a no for them.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, Kai. I can recall that after dinner was dismissed, our parents gave us a _long_ talk about that, more to Elsa than me though"

"Indeed, yet the princess seemed unfazed and her fond for your sister grew until it became into an…"

"…obsession?"

"Yes, gravely so, luckily it did not affect the trade between us and their Kingdom though every time the King was invited, be it a ball or a meeting, she was always there. Except of course, when the gates were closed."

The princess nodded in understanding. She still can't believe it though, that Elsa was fancied by the same-sex, a princess no less. She would have found it funny if it weren't for the fact of Princess Carla's obsession with her sister. She could recall in a short period of time when she visited, she was always paying more attention to Elsa than her. She didn't have a problem with that though; the only problem it gave Anna was when it bothered Elsa.

"I'm surprised she hasn't started giving letters again after the gates were open, maybe the eternal winter scared her off" she commented with hope, recalling the "love-letters" Elsa received even during their separation yet she knew Elsa didn't read them.

"I had hoped so but then, she did send more letters, more so than before if I might add" Kai said with a little bit of grimace

"Okay, so she hasn't gotten over my sister, and the trade still didn't affect us one bit?"

"I believe so, Your Highness, and sometimes there are more products than we expected that were talked about between the King and your father" Kai replied

The younger girl seemed surprised. Not all their trade partners were this generous, well sometimes Corona but still, after the Princess was rejected? Countless times no less. That girl was really set on having Elsa's love.

_"or buying it" _she thought, unable to hide her displeasure

"How much was added?" she asked

"I believed everything was doubled" came his reply and Anna's eyes widen at the amount

"Really, and the King was okay with this?"

"The King seemed to enjoy spoiling his child, as far from everyone knew, she was his "princess" and what she wants, she gets though I was surprised she did not wage war on us just for Queen Elsa's hand, seeing that if she could not marry her here, they could either marry in her kingdom since the people there have no qualms against same-sex marriages"

Anna stared at him with disbelief. True, the both of them were also spoiled by their parents but they were always taught to know when enough is enough and that 'not everything you want you can get immediately' talk with their parents. Their church was also not so keen on that kingdom's idea of allowing those kind of marriages.

"So…what do we do now?" Anna asked worriedly when she caught on what Kai was saying

"For now, nothing but the least you could do, Princess is to prepare your sister, since she isn't used to her constant flirting from before so she might freeze a thing or two on accident or when caught off guard." Kai answered already picturing another eternal winter.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if it isn't necessary, maybe this time she won't come?" Anna asked hopefully, afraid to break the news on her sister, especially when she finally got Elsa to relax a little

"I wish I could be optimistic as you are, Your Highness but I highly doubt that she would not come"

Anna gulped then sighed. "Okay, no hurt getting prepared, right? Thanks for telling me, Kai"

"It is my pleasure, Your Highness" he said and with a quick bow, he left the room. The door closed with a soft click and Anna was now alone with her thoughts.

"How weird, my sister getting hit-on by the same gender" Anna can't help but say out loud and chuckle a little then her brow furrowed as she mulled it over "Really, I can't believe she's obsessed though I mean, sheesh! Talk about getting a new hobby…" she trailed off

"Maybe…she's over Elsa right now, I mean since when was the last time Elsa got a letter from her? Yeah, I think Kai is just getting a little paranoid, yeah, that's right" Anna stated proudly

"…and I'm talking to myself, Kristoff is definitely rubbing on me" the princess muttered whole-heartedly. Finally at ease, she made her way towards the door "besides…there's no proof that she's _still_ into my sister" she muttered with a sense of confidence so she opened the door and closed it behind her, preparing to spill the… bad news to her sister.

* * *

"**DADDY!**" came a shrill scream behind the large double doors as a servant ran in and asked "Princess? What happened, are you-

he didn't get to finish as the door opened and hit him squarely on the face. The servant recoiled in pain and shock, mostly pain, as he gripped his nose to soothe it.

A gi-err-woman came trudging out of the room in anger, barely sparing the shocked servant a glance as she made her to her father's study. "Oh, boy" he groaned out as he prepared himself for another of the "Spoiled-Princess's Attack" and limped over her room to see any sign of anything weird.

Nothing seemed out of ordinary, he noted. The room was just filled with sketches, portraits, drawings and was that a scarf? Anyway, all in all, the portraits and other drawings seemed to have one desired subject…a certain platinum blonde queen everyone heard of.

If he could recall, it was the Princess Elsa, now Queen. He sighed in admiration since during the times the staff and him seen her, and it was really rare might he add, they could tell she was a sweet young innocent soul, highly the opposite of the spoiled brat-of- a princess they were unfortunate to serve.

Some of the elder maids said that their brat-of-a-princess used to be a kind and generous young thing. Many could have laughed at that remark, what happened? Many asked themselves.

Others gossiped about her affections towards the kind Queen of Arendelle, ever since they arrived back from Arendelle the girl ordered every known painter to paint her a portrait of the young princess from before and it was a difficult task considering they have to sail towards said kingdom _and_ ask the permission from the princess herself. The poor souls were lucky that the monarch was merciful unlike their own who even threatened to slit their throats if they failed.

That did not stop from there. Their Princess sent letters of proposals to the beautiful princess Elsa though many came back with no responses. Many bet their own lives they were either burned or thrown away. Time and time the princess refused to give up and it turned into an unhealthy obsession. Her rudeness and inappropriate behavior put some of her suitors off and it only increased when the Kingdom of Arendelle closed the gates.

_"If the princess turned Queen, then gods helps us all" _He thought glumly, closing the door of the Princess's room

* * *

The King of Gailene was peacefully re-reading a letter from various kingdoms and he did not even flinch when the doors opened with a slam as his "darling" princess sauntered in with a feral look.

"Daddy what is this?" she asked with a tone that shouldn't be used on parents, holding a parchment

Yet the father remained unfazed as he glanced at it "An invitation from Arendelle for their Spring Festival" he replied

"Yes, and may I ask why I was not made aware of it earlier?"

"You and I both know it could take days for a letter to arrive here and be grateful it _did_ arrive" the King answered with a calmer tone. Everyone find it a mystery that only the king could act so calm before his own daughter.

The princess seemed to calm down a bit as she mulled it over "Hmm…I guess you're right, well, what are you waiting for!? Send a reply that we'll be coming! I _can't_ keep my darling Elsa waiting!" she ordered with a dreamy look as she recalled the platinum blonde beauty, her lips, her laugh, her bright blue eyes sparkli-

"I'm afraid I could not do that" he said, snapping her out of her day dreaming

Time seemed to stop as the woman glared at her father. Never in her years have she experienced being denied anything, especially from her father of all people.

"_Excuse me?_" she asked in a tone that could make anyone's blood run cold

"You heard me…" the king rose from his chair to stand in front of her, matching her stare. Green eyes stared at Gray ones, just daring the other to submit.

"…your obsession with Arendelle's queen is tolerable but that kind of behavior is not. I now realized my mistake over the years and I know I could not undo what I have done but I'm willing to at least correct it. Starting now, Carla, you have been mean to our staff, disrespected our good name and shamed our kingdom over the years. Trade has been strained through many kingdoms, possibly due for the fact of the mistreatment of your past suitors." He gave her a pointed look

"Hmph! Those idiots should have known by now I'm not interested in them!"

"Yes, and I fully respect that but that does not mean you can disrespect them, they are still princes for Christ's sake!" he bellowed then calmed himself

"Carla, I think you should stop your pursuit on Queen Elsa, many could see she is not interested and you're only embarrassing yourself" and at that statement, Princess Carla shot back

"EMBARRASING MYSELF?! Hah! Don't lie to me _Father_ I know you are as well but I don't care! I **will** have her and when I want something…" she trailed off as she stared at the king, straight in the eye as she leered at him "… **I**...**GET**...**It**..." she punctuated each word sharply, glaring into the eyes of the man but his resolve did not melt.

Both stared down at each other, trying to out-do one another but both seemed to hold their gaze. The king could not lose this battle, time and time again he heard complaints from his staff, subjects and nearby kingdoms that had their prince try and pursue his daughter's hand and yet at that time he did not seem to mind,now he found he could not allow his daughter act such a childish way.

He now saw the mistake he made and he could have prevented if he weren't so blindsided. He was snapped out of his reverie when his daughter's voice called out to him. He turned and his shoulder's sagged when upon seeing the portrait of his late wife.

Princess Carla hesitantly run her delicate fingers over the picture, and hid her smirk as she saw her father's eyes soften.

"You really love mother, don't you?" she slowly asked as her thumb grazed over her mother's smiling face, lightly caressing her cheek "You…always said I was like an exact copy of her…" she stated knowing it is true.

The similarities were uncanny as the said woman inherited her mother's raven hair, green shining eyes and rosy lips. The only thing the woman inherited from her father was his nose but other than that, she was the exact same replica of the late Beloved Queen of Gailene.

"Everyone said she died…after I was born…told me I was…a _curse_…" she continued, staring at her father's eyes, faking sadness and hurt.

"_Yet_…mother told you to protect me…keep me safe…shower me with all the love and care you could possibly give me…and…she told you…that I was more precious than anything in the world…" she slowly neared her father, whose tears were visible as the King remembered his beloved wife, recalling her last words as she gripped his hand, making him promise to protect their baby girl until she breath her final breathe

"…she told you…she only wants what's best for me…" she recited the exact same words her mother told her father. The king's resolve weakened at that statement, his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Daddy…" she called, softening her voice to conceal the venom hidden behind the next words she's going to say. The king raised his head from its bowed position, as he stared into the eyes of his daughter…into the eyes of his beloved Queen.

The king's tears flowed freely as Princess Carla wipe it away with a delicate finger as she delivered the killer blow "…don't _I_, deserve the best?"

* * *

**Sheesh, this character gave me goose bumps and I have no idea how I created her, your thoughts? Anyway, yup, you read it right, a girl has a crush on Elsa, hope Elsa get through this, also better to warn you, there might be a love triangle here, won't tell who though! XD So there you have it folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter! and have a great day!...or night! XD **

**-TheLoneKid**


	3. Meetings: Part I

Two more days to go until the day of the Spring Festival arrives and yet, the kingdom of Arendelle is buzzing with excitement. Men and women alike all put their effort to decorate their houses, merchants come and go to deliver the requested products that will be used, the people manning the booths setting up and some early guests walking out of their ships with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome to Arendelle! The gates will be opening in a moment" one citizen greeted a dignitary who merely nodded in acknowledgement and made his way over town, glancing around.

* * *

Inside the very walls of the castle, a young woman came running around the halls in break neck speed, barely passing a maid carrying a stack of laundry. "Sorry! Trying to stay alive!" she screamed over her shoulder

The maid never had a chance to acknowledge it as another young woman this time with platinum blonde hair came running pass her as she growled out "Anna!" coating the floor with ice to gain more speed

"Eeik!" came a shrill voice around the corner followed by a crashing of suit of armor "Seriously?" she said hurriedly

The maid could only blink as she watched their Queen round a corner and chase after her sister.

Nothing like a morning dose of Anna's shenanigans via waking up her sister at this early in the day. If there's one thing all of the staff in the castle know is that their Queen dislikes waking up with no apparent reason, even as a child she likes waking up in her own time and to not be awaken by anyone else aside for herself. No one can blame her though since Anna's way of waking Elsa up is through a series of ideas crafted from the princess' own mind and from past experiences, none of them are good.

It was only a couple of minutes before another voice entered the scene "I swear, I turn my back for one minute…the next thing I knew…" the voice trailed off then followed by sounds of whines and Gerda came into view holding the two Arendellian sisters each by the ear.

"…ice coated the halls and parts of the armors are splayed across…" she continued as she dragged both girls to their rooms, paying no mind to the dumbfounded maid "Ow! Gerda please-oww!" Elsa said as she was forced towards the halls leading to their rooms.

It would be an amusing sight to see the normally stoic and mature Queen of Arendelle being handled by her mother figure like a child if it weren't for the promise of being thrown in the dungeon.

Usually if it were a different monarch, Gerda could have been hanged for this kind of behavior but after stepping up and putting on the role of a mother figure to both girls, she has certain exemptions.

"Well in my defense, she over reacted-Oww!" Anna tried to explain but then winced when she tried to escape Gerda's hold on her ear

Once reaching Anna's room since it was the nearest, Gerda let go of the girls' ears and shut the door behind her with an audible click then turned to face the two royals with a look that of a mother who caught her children doing things they shouldn't do and all the while; tapping her foot ever so lightly.

It was a cue that both girls erupted into a series of babbles and explanations but both were talking in unison so it's hard to make out _what_ they were saying.

"Since I could not understand whatever it is you two are talking about, I will let this one slip and because there are already visitors approaching the castle. You two should better get ready by the time I come back or…" she trailed off in a silent threat to which both girls already know the penalty

Nodding in satisfaction, she left the room. Anna smiled to herself feeling some sort of satisfaction but it soon vanished when some snow were chucked on her face. Brushing it away with annoyance, she glared at her sister who was merely smiling innocently then made a move towards the door, with a victory smile plastered on her expression.

Anna just shakes her head in amusement, watching her sister disappear behind the door. For someone who's too mature for her age, her sister can sometimes act like a child when she wanted to.

Shaking her head, she stood up and prepared herself.

* * *

"So…you mean to tell me, you haven't told her yet?" Kristoff asked in disbelief while tuning his lute from his position on the hay stack with Sven beside him

"Well, in my defense, she seemed stress when I was _about_ to" Anna offered as she fixed her twin braids and smoothen out her dress. It's like exactly the ones she normally wears just more flowery and brighter in colors, even though it was a little cold outside with being two days before the Spring Festival. They were currently inside Sven's stable where the ice harvester was relaxing until his girlfriend came to discuss things about the whole "spoil brat of a princess thing" and "said princess crushing on her sister" with him

"Sure" her boyfriend replied in a tone indicating he wasn't at all convinced

"Hey, I'm getting there. It's just I haven't found the perfect moment yet" she retorted, wringing the edge of her braid unconsciously

Kristoff set his lute down beside him as he shifted into a comfortable position "Okay, I trust you feisty pants, though I really hope you know what you're doing…" he trailed off as he closed his eyes, folding his arms behind his head.

Anna was about to utter a retort when squeals from the younger maids entered their ears as she turned and wondered what they are screaming about.

She wondered for a second then her eyes lit up in recognition "Oh! Is it today already?!" she asked and before Kristoff could ask her, she ran out of the stables. "Anna? Where are you-

The stable door slammed shut before he could finish.

The princess of Arendelle ran as fast as her legs could carry all the while wearing a wide smile upon her face. In her excitement though, she failed to see another person walking around the hall and it was too late when they both collided

"Ow!" they both said in unison as Anna rubbed her head then gasped "Oops! Sorry Elsa!" she apologized helping her dizzy sister up "I-I'm fine…" Elsa groaned out

"What got you in a hurry?" Elsa asked after recollecting herself, brushing and smoothing her light blue dress adorned with a few flowers, unlike her usual preference of dresses, she decided to wear one that's completely not made of ice for today and totally not constricting like her coronation attire.

"Oh, Elsa! Here, come with me!" Anna stated wasting no time as she grabbed her sister without giving her time to comprehend her sentence as they continued running again

"Wha-Anna! Slow down, the guests are probably still sleeping!" Elsa whispered, a bit loudly since her sister seemed not to hear her.

They continued running until they reached the balcony showing the view of the barracks where most of the palace guards were practicing.

Anna let go of her hand, shifting her footing from time to time as her eyes darted to and fro over the area, as if looking for something. Elsa in the mean time spent a few moments to catch her breath then raised an eyebrow as she watched her sister, gushing over something with a dopey smile.

She glanced down as well upon hearing the squealing of their younger maids, all appeared to be in the same state as her sister.

Just as Elsa was about to tap her sister's shoulder and have her explain, movement caught her eye and presented itself to be one of the younger Royal Guards, sparring with a wooden dummy, and he appears to be not wearing anything on top; leaving his toned torso for all the women to see.

Elsa just raised her eyebrow again, not knowing how to react towards this sudden discovery. It's amusing to say the least that she is the only female present to not find anything "amusing" about this revelation.

"Isn't he something Elsa?" her sister said, gushing at the man and broke Elsa out of her reverie

"Uh…" was all she managed to say

The Queen of Arendelle could have sworn that something dark crossed her sister's face but that must have been a trick of the light, right?

"What do you mean 'uh'?" she asked with a hint of great disbelief like Elsa said chocolate wasn't her favorite food anymore, like it was truly unacceptable that that's the only response she could hear.

Apparently it was not a trick of the light

"I'm sorry?" Elsa apologized though not knowing why. Seriously, was it wrong that she's the only woman present that could not find anything attractive to a shirtless man, to Anna; it seems like it is.

The young Princess of Arendelle just faked a look of horror, holding her right hand to her mouth while the other to her heart like it would burst out any second.

"Are my ears deceiving me? Am I hearing the Snow Queen of Arendelle correctly?" Anna began like she was about to faint. Elsa just shrugged, looking at her questioningly

"Oh, the poor naïve child!" she finished, placing an arm upon her forehead. Elsa just stared, completely unamused.

Anna lightly smiled "Hehehe, just kidding! But seriously Elsa, can you not see _this_?" she asked gesturing to the barracks

"I'm sorry if I am not highly appealed by the prospect of seeing a man with his bare torso exposed for the entire world to see" Elsa stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well you should be!" Anna chimed in, disregarding her sister's remark "I mean, it's not every day a hunky man works out showing off his toned muscles and abs…*sighs*…hunky abs…" Anna trailed off, placing her fist under her chin as she leaned on the railing. Eyes following the guard's movements and the sweat slowly falling down the toned muscles.

"Really? If I recall correctly, you already have a 'hunky man' at your disposal" Elsa stated with crossed arms as she glanced confusingly at the man returning to his basic stance and at the swooning women

Anna looked up at her sister sheepishly "well, a girl's got to grab at every opportunity to see one…hehehe, don't tell Kristoff" Anna finished with a tone of seriousness

"Don't tell me what?" a deep voice asked behind them. Anna jumped so high that she thought for sure she would have landed off the railing as she exclaimed in surprise "Kristoff! I- I…didn't know you were here!" trying but failing to mask her nervousness

Lucky for her, the ice harvester was oblivious for a moment and the princess silently thanked her stars that her sister didn't rat her out…yet

"Well, I wouldn't be if my girlfriend didn't run out of the stables unexpectedly" he replied with a hint of amusement, though it slightly faltered as he forgot a few moments that he was in the presence of his queen and nodded in acknowledgement towards Elsa who replied with a smile of her own though Anna could have sworn there was a glint of mirth in her eyes. Oh boy.

"Oh!" Anna had all but yelled as she hugged her boyfriend silently mouthing her sister not to rat her out as she continued "Sorry! You know…princess duties and all, got to start taking responsibility seriously"

She withheld the moment to cringe as her sister's voice spoke, filled with amusement "Since when?"

Anna smiled tersely, lucky her mountain of a boyfriend haven't figure it out yet as she shot Elsa a look that says "You're going to get it dear sister and no amount of snowballs is going to protect you from my wrath" to which Elsa smiled back, albeit coolly. Challenge accepted.

"Anna…are you alright?" she heard Kristoff ask but she smiled, albeit a bit wider than necessary. If Anna could look at herself she could probably be mistaken for a mad person

"Yeah, I'm fine, totally fine! It's just so hot in here, that's all!" she assured

Elsa withheld a giggle "sure it is" and Anna would pray and plead to Odin that some sort of miracle would save her from her predicament. Luckily that miracle is in the form of Kai as he walked up to the three of them "My apologies Your Majesty, Your Highness but the council wish to speak to you, they say it is an urgent matter" he said though he did take note of a blushing Anna, confused ice harvester and a smiling queen but he dismissed them

"Of course Kai" was all Elsa said and followed the steward but not before shooting her sister a look that spelled trouble for Anna.

As soon as they left, Anna sighed in relief but it was soon short lived as her boyfriend asked, his voice can be traced over the balcony "Anna, what's this?"

The said princess cringed and if she didn't know any better, she could practically hear her sister's laughter behind the double doors.

* * *

"Good morning, councilors" Elsa greeted as she entered the council room as all men and woman bowed in greeting and seated themselves in their respected chairs as Kai helped Elsa to hers before standing aside.

"I was made aware that you all have summoned me?" she asked and one councilor, seemed to be approaching his late forties, adjusted his spectacles as he said "Of course Your Majesty but before we would discuss the urgent matter at hand, may I have permission to report about the few final adjustments to our approaching festival?"

"Permission granted" Elsa replied already knowing what those stuffy old people- as her sister liked to call them-are doing and that appeared to be stalling

The man read the reports, stating and naming all the requested items for the festival, a few names for those who donated and would be participating in handling of some booths and of course, the prizes.

He read for about a few more minutes, the other council members occasionally throwing comments here and there until it was finally done. "…and the guest rooms are all in accounted for" he finished as he placed the paper down

The Queen of Arendelle nodded in satisfaction and she noted that all of the men are sweating nervously. Seeing that's the cue for calling on this 'urgent matter' Elsa cleared her throat as she began "Thank you, Councilor Herman and now if there is anything else, I would now like to discuss this urgent matter"

Again, she noted that all seemed paler as she uttered those words. What kind of urgent matter could get them all so nervous when they seemed to dread stating it out loud?

Luckily one brave soul stood up, a woman in her father's council, as age took its toll on her with her hair being white and old yet calculating eyes but she still managed to remain an air of authority that it could even rival Elsa's yet as she glanced at her, her cold dark blue eyes seemed to soften as she began "Your Majesty, as you know that after – as everyone would call it- The Great Thaw, trade had resume, ties has been strengthened even after that event and you have given your all into making it up towards our citizens and Arendelle and everyone acknowledges all your efforts…" she trailed off looking at her Queen's reaction but she remained stoic, masking her emotions as she let only a nod in understanding

"However, there are others who seemed not entirely convince and...others have also taken a liking to…spread rumors about you" she stated gently

"Rumors, like?" Elsa asked, dreading the worse and she must have let her anxiousness slip between her mask as the female councilor glanced at her with a grim expression "Well, we assume by now that you already know that some took on calling you The Snow Queen, a woman who plunged her kingdom into an eternal winter…"

Elsa merely nodded in affirmation

"…there are also several who took it upon themselves telling the whole story and as we know…sometimes people tend to –how should I put this- stretch the truth…"

Now Elsa was worried, sure she could take with being called The Snow Queen and a few insults here and there but not knowing what others are saying behind her back and quite possibly harming her reputation may be a bit concern for her, especially when it was deemed important enough that the council called her here to discuss it

"…there are reports that in some taverns, people would tell their own version on how the winter ended and well…" the woman continued then trailed off as she was now uncomfortable, as well as the other councilors for that matter.

"Well what?" The Snow Queen asked with slight fear and anxiety

The woman did not continued as another voice chimed in and one that Elsa did not like at all. It belonged to a man about her age, maybe even a few years older and notoriously known for roaming eyes that gazed at her other than her face. She sometimes wondered how he was even a part of her father's council.

"They think that you're gay, Your Majesty" he stated, bluntly.

Time stilled. Everyone and everything seemed to stop in Elsa's vision as millions of thoughts travelled and mixed together in her mind, battling and fighting for a dominant emotion to be chosen as Elsa settled on one in particular.

"Your Majesty?" one councilor asked, voice laced with fear and concern like everyone else in the room.

* * *

"…so that's my explanation that I could possibly come up within the last thirty minutes" Anna stated as she breathe out, completely out of breath as she glanced at her boyfriend who kept on giving her an amused look with his arms crossed , totally not buying it. He was about to respond via a snarky retort until a loud voice startle them unexpectedly "THEY THINK I'M WHAT?!" and they have a few guesses who that voice belonged to.

A dizzy grey furred cat stumble towards them, shaking his head as he groaned out, trying to fix his hearing as Anna asked in confusion "Tom, what happened? Is Elsa alright?" as she gently picked him up

"Ugh, I don't think so…judging from her shout of anger" Tom replied as he lightly pat his right ear, wincing at the touch. He let out a groan again when he felt himself being dropped as he could only glance for a few moments to realize Anna dropped him and was already out the door.

* * *

Anna arrived to a snow covered room where every member was covered head to toe as the young councilor tried to calm her sister down "Your Majesty please, I did not just say that to spite you, I merely repeat-

-I _understand_ you councilor but I am wondering _why_ some thought I am…questioning my sexuality" Elsa cut him off in an even voice she could muster, aware of the dangers her powers could cause

The man was about to respond when he noticed the princess so he bowed in greeting and the others followed as well, glad for a slight intervention because if any of them learned by now; it's the princess who's the only one capable of cooling her sister down.

The Princess nodded her head in acknowledgement, awkwardly shuffling to her sister as she hesitantly asked "everything…alright in here?" glancing briefly at the room then to her sister nervously

That seemed to snap Elsa out of her train of though and now aware the state of the room so with a quick flourish of her hand, the snow disappeared as she mumbled a short "My apologies"

If the council indicated any signs of relief, they didn't show it. The woman who spoke about the…issue first cleared her throat as she continued "As I was saying, Your Majesty, that many have interpreted their own version of the "The Great Thaw" yet some more falsely than others"

"They thought that with you closer to the princess some would tell tales that you two are…in a romantic relationship" one councilor chimed in

Elsa glanced skyward as if calling on a supernatural being and can't help but ask exasperatedly "Why?" lightly gripping her hair yet put her hand down, remembering herself and how she should act

"Well, it's either the fact that Her Majesty seemed to be lacking an appeal of searching for an ideal husband or that others are just fond of knowing that their monarchs wishes to preserve their Royal lineage amongst themselves" the young councilor stated with a hint of mirth in his eyes and if there weren't so many witnesses Elsa could have frozen him solid right about now

"Like the Hapsburgs" another council member offered

Really, like the Hapsburgs? Preserving the lineage? How would they even do it when, in case others haven't noticed, they're _both_ girls?!Ugh...

Their Queen merely sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "I see…well, what do you suggest I do then?"

"Honestly Your Majesty, nothing…except…" the woman trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable again

"Except what?" it was Anna who asked this time and she did not like the looks of the members as they glanced at each other, as if frowning at the very thought of whatever it is they're thinking.

"…except if the Queen decided to pursue a man of noble blood and crown him king then that may put a stop to all these rumors" the young man-who Anna is already starting to hate right now- stated bluntly

"What?"

The woman gave her a look of apology as she confirmed what the young councilor said "Yes, I'm afraid it is an option Queen Elsa though if you could tolerate such falsely rumors against the crown, we would respect your wishes though it could harm your …unique reputation" she explained, hinting her already terrifying "Snow Queen" reputation that could be now told as children stories to discipline their kids but add the falsely 'incestuous' rumors flying about then it could be called by the attention of their church.

Elsa inwardly gulped, not wanting to deal with their kingdom's highly respected Bishop. Her 'sorcery' as the duke first called it was already creating a handful of tensions between her and the church.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you're telling us that Elsa should choose between protecting her- our reputation or finding a husband?" Anna asked in disbelief "hmm…sounds more like a threat than a suggestion to me" she mumbled under her breathe

"We believe so, Your Highness"

"Really, can you believe that, Elsa-Elsa?" Anna asked her sister who went silent

Elsa really couldn't believe it. Her father's council are here to help and guide her as she reign but the implication was clear to Elsa, even as it was hidden remarkably the implication was still there. Elsa had enough sense to know that ignoring something isn't really the same as making it disappear. Elsa should know this first hand.

They were implying she isn't capable of ruling, that she needs a man to keep her in check. They may not say it out loud or are even thinking of it but Elsa knew that's what they were trying to do. It seemed like the rumors were just an opportunity to get her to find Arendelle's new King. They still feared her, her powers that is and truthfully, Elsa couldn't blame them.

Yet this is her Birthright and she is determined to protect it until her last breath, she could not allow her 'king' to rule _her_ kingdom. She wasn't stupid to know that the king consort has direct rule to Arendelle and he could easily take over it in a blink of an eye, directly, or indirectly.

"I'm sorry to say this but I have to disagree on your advice, I must simply say no"

"B-but Your Majesty!" one tried to retort

"No, I have made up my mind. This is my right, my birthright and that means I will be inheriting the crown of Arendelle, meaning, I will be the one to rule my kingdom until I could no longer do and my heir will take my place" she said the last one pointedly to Anna, nearly giving some of the older men a heart attack

"If that is all, the meeting is adjourned" they all bowed and Elsa was the first one out of the room, followed by a quirky princess who awkwardly waved goodbye to them and dashed out the room.

"Well…that was emotionally draining, or mentally?" Anna can't help but say, walking beside her sister who pinched the bridge of her nose, completely spent

"If that's what you have to deal with everyday then I'm afraid for the time when I would be crowned Queen one day" Anna continued, then noticed her sister's tense form, her eyes softened "Hey, everything will be okay, no one's pressuring you or anything, it was merely an advice, nothing big" she assured her

"I know…" was the reply

There was a pause until Elsa asked "Anna…do you think I'm…incapable of running Arendelle?" a bit hesitantly

Anna was caught-off guard by the question but knew she would already bring it up "Honestly Elsa, I'm not good with politics and stuff but from what I've seen in Arendelle…" she trailed off as she dragged her sister to a nearby window

"…You did everything you can to make our Kingdom happier, you cared about its people, you cared about _us_ and no amount of false rumors is going to change other people's view of you, I mean…have you _seen_ the happy faces of our citizens?" she asked with a proud smile, causing Elsa to smile too

"I guess you're right, thanks for telling me that" the Snow Queen stated "Pshaw, I _know_ I'm right, sister" then her eyes lit up, suddenly hatching an idea "Come on, I know what we should do now, now that your schedule is cleared!" she exclaimed, dragging her sister with her as they ran through the halls

* * *

A few miles from Arendelle's docks, a ship with a seal of the Northern Isles and its colors can be seen on the flag as it flowed with the rhythm of the wind and helped move the ship towards its destination.

A young man, the Prince was at the deck of the mighty vessel, _The Amelia_ sailed through the calm waters in this fine day.

The middle aged butler walked up to him, offering a drink "your Highness seemed a bit…troubled? Care to share it?" he asked, voice laced with concern

The prince laughed; playing with the ice in his drink as he stared at the see, water rippling as their vessel passed by

"You got me, Grim. It's nothing actually, I was just thinking" at that statement, Grim made a face "The last time you were 'thinking' you always ended up in a lot of trouble, young man" he replied, dropping his title since he's been already viewed as a close friend of the prince

Elliott merely chuckled "Haha, very funny but seriously though, I seem to be going back to a kingdom with a certain princess that didn't like me"

"Ah yes, the princess-now Queen- whom you kept getting into quarrels with" he drowned, taking the empty glass from him

"Ugh, don't remind me. Though I got to know, did she even change?" the prince asked, leaning on the wooden railing, his mind flashing back to memories of the blonde beauty who always had a cold attitude towards him and the memories of her being stubborn in their…"debates."

"Hmm…I guess you would have to find out for yourself, since you seem to be _adamant_ on reconciling with her after years of being separated by a closed gate" the butler smiled knowingly

The man lightly blushed, and for that second, he lost his composure before he calmed himself down after a few seconds, lightly gripping the railing for support in his sudden surprise and cleared his throat "uh…yeah, sure. After all, that's what father wanted, for me to reconcile" he answered, fighting down his blush

The elder man snickered slightly, smiling with a hint of mirth "of course, what your father wanted" he echoed though he did not believe him one bit

"Whatever" was all the prince said, looking away and continued staring at the sea, hiding the fact he was just wandering if they're already near the kingdom but so far, only the sea can be seen.

Grim merely shook his head in amusement and went back inside the hull, leaving the prince to his thoughts.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure that this thing is safe?" Kristoff can't help but asked as he was gripping the side of the large wooden bucket of the Ice Catapult so hard like his life depended on it.

"Don't worry, Kristoff. Anna designed it herself" Elsa replied as she was adjusting a few more things on the ice catapult, checking if there were anything out of place, Tom and Olaf were by her side as they watch the couple on the bucket with confusion and excitement accordingly. Sven was fast asleep for the moment, laying around in his own stable.

Yup, Kristoff's life really depended on the bucket rim

"Is it too late to say my final wishes?" he asked half-jokingly and half-seriously but more of the latter

"Haha, very funny Kristoff" Anna drowned with crossed arms yet the smile never leaving her face as she shifted excitedly next to him

"Well I'm _sorry_ if I'm the only one here who isn't too keen on meeting Death himself" the ice harvester said with sarcasm, his grip still firm

The Ice Catapult was Arendelle's newest device that was Anna's idea in the first place after she showed her sister a book she found in the library and talked about how it would be "cool" to have a weapon that only her sister could control and not so heavily damaged if there was a war to erupt ("Hey, you'll never know!") and it will also be used for another one of Anna's plan for the festival's grand finale at the village square.

So here they were, with the energetic princess and her boyfriend "testing" it via using themselves as the projectile that would be thrown. It was simple really, as Anna planned it with her sister that there would be two catapults built for each side of the center of the village square, with this one being in the courtyard while the other at the end of the village, albeit a deeper part of the forest where the bucket is facing towards the square as well as the other one in the courtyard.

Once everything was settled, they will place some colorful old gems and rocks (generously supplied by the trolls) at each bucket and once thrown with the right calculations they will collide with each other creating a glittery rain over the village that could be like fireworks.

"Don't worry Sven-"Kristoff"-Anna knows what's she's doing! and also, Elsa's good with this stuff too!" Olaf chimed in, standing next to the bucket holding them as he helped ease the mountain man's worries. Tom was next to him, looking at the contraption with an unusual critical eye then gave a thumbs up to Elsa.

"Okay, I think that's it" Elsa exclaimed happily, dusting her hands off as she watch her sister squeal but silently hoped that she would back out of this.

Olaf and Tom hopped down the ice catapult with Tom mouthing to Kristoff "You're _so _going to die" yet with a mischievous smile. Did Kristoff ever mention that he now hate cats?

Truthfully, Elsa was also against this idea but the younger insisted and even used her puppy dog pout to reel her in and have no choice to comply.

Now here she was, smiling nervously as she wrung her hands out of habit "Are you guys ready?" she asked, offering one last chance to back out but the younger would not relent

"No" came Kristoff's fearful answer, gripping the rim tighter if possible

"I was born ready Elsa, come on and show me what you got!" came Anna's excited answer giggling and jumping slightly

Trying to get out of this and even knowing it was impossible, Kristoff tried to talk Anna out of this "Are you sure this isn't a bit…" he gulped as he felt the bucket move and they leaned back as it was reeled back as far as the ice catapult would allow

"What?" she asked completely oblivious to neither his sudden distress nor his voice changing into an octave

Elsa calculated where they hopefully might land to ,where Anna stated, a large amount pile of snow to cushion them; and adjusted the catapult so they would just land near the forest to avoid harming a civilian or hitting a building.

She inhaled and gave the signal "Go!" and she released them

"…Extreme!" Kristoff finished with a yell as they were catapulted in the air. The last thing Elsa and the two small creatures heard was his scream before disappearing high in the air

"So…how can we catch up to them?" Olaf asked questioningly to his creator, the smile never leaving his face

"Huh? What do you mean, Olaf?" she asked, resting a hand on her hip as she looked for them in the distance

The snowman did not reply immediately as he held up a note to Elsa. The Queen took it with a confused look and saw it was Anna's plan.

She read the contents, satisfied that she followed through Anna's instructions but then did a double take as she unfolded the edge of the paper to see one last instruction that was covered, which seemed to be a crucial part of the "testing" of the contraption.

All Elsa could utter before the feeling of dread caught up to her was an "…oh shoot"

* * *

Never before Anna felt free than anywhere in the world. She felt like she was really flying. Actually it was falling with style but that's not the point; the point is that she was even more free up in the sky than being "grounded" down below with many certain expectations and titles.

That could not be applied to a screaming man beside her though "I'm too young to die! I'm too young to die!" he yelled to no one, flailing his arms around, closing his eyes. How he wished to be safely on the ground with Sven beside him and his brand new sled.

Anna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's dramatics "Kristoff, you're not going to die. Elsa will catch us" she said as she thought about the note she left behind for her plan but then felt a slight feeling of dread when she realized that there might be a tinsy tiny whiny chance that…Elsa might not be able to read the last part of her instructions.

She shook her head, she has unlimited faith in her sister and she knew Elsa wouldn't let her down, both literally and figuratively.

Anna blinked as she finally spotted their landing destination but err…no sign of the powdered snow that would be supplied by the Snow Queen

The princess tried masking her nervousness but flinched when Kristoff asked "So, are we close to landing? Is Elsa there already?"

"Uh, well…" she started

"…we're so dead" he stated definitely with a look of horror

"Hey, we're not going to die…_yet_ but I'm positive Elsa is going to be here at any second" she stated with a hint of doubt in her normally confident voice

"AAAAHHH!" he began screaming, trying but failing to back pedal into the air in hopes that he would back pedal away from their landing or to buy him some time for a softer impact

All Anna did was cross her arms as she watched him flail and panic. Shaking her head in embarrassment, she sighed and shouted "Kristoff! Calm down!"

He did not even hear her

The princess of Arendelle silently prayed Elsa would arrive soon and she knew she's going to have one hell of a lecture once she's out of harm's way. If this wouldn't kill her, then Elsa would.

* * *

"Of all the irresponsible things she did, this is the tip of the iceberg! She should have briefed me before this!" Elsa muttered in anger, her hair flying behind her back as she gripped the ice handle of the ice sled she made, coating the cobblestone ground with sheets of ice, gaining speed and maneuvering her way as to not hit a walking villager.

Tom and Olaf sat behind her, the snowman gripping Elsa's waist as she leaned left or right but all the while smiling in wonder as the happy go lucky snowman glanced down to look at the intricate designs of the creation his creator made. Tom in the meantime was gripping the snowman so tightly that his claws are now digging in the lower part of his snowy body but Olaf did not mind, he didn't even know he was doing that.

To say, Tom hated being too fast, he always had the tendency to fall off.

"Hang on!" she warned as she waved her hand and a large jagged ice sprouted from the ground in a forty five degree angle pointing towards the destination where Anna and Kristoff are heading…fast!

"I don't mind being fast" Olaf said as he giggled and cheered as they zoomed at the ice structure and they went soaring through the air "Yay!" he exclaimed, oblivious to the cat behind him shaking in fear

The sled landed with a soft thud, nearly throwing Tom off the vehicle but Olaf luckily caught him "Hey! No time for jumping off ice sleds, Tom! This is an emergency!" Olaf chided as he held a pointed twig hand to prove his point

"But I wasn't- Tom started but was shushed by the snowman. The cat pouted then just crossed his furry arms in front of his torso and grumbled.

"There they are!" Elsa yelled, pointing at the two falling figures and before Tom could utter a response, they were speeding up until he felt that he would fall off again.

"Looks like they're landing a little bit deeper in the forest, Elsa" Olaf commented as he watched them pass by the other ice catapult. Elsa inwardly groaned and tried estimating where they would go, moving the sled around and passing trees.

Tom was now turning a bit pale and a little sick from the movements, covering his mouth with a paw as he turned over to his side and threw up.

He was almost thrown forward as the sled came into an abrupt halt, righting himself he saw that they stopped and are now in a large clearing; before he could ask, Elsa waved her arms and summoned a large enough pile of snow. Just in the nick of time too as Anna and Kristoff landed on it with a soft thud, with the ice harvester face planted and Anna on top of him.

* * *

"Ow! Hey! Ouch, watch it!" Kristoff groaned out as he winced and tried moving his sore body out of the snow pile, sucking in breathe as Anna accidentally elbowed his even more sore ribs while shifting to a place beside him, rubbing her head.

"Anna, Kristoff are you two alright?" Elsa asked, running towards them and settled beside Anna who was laying next to her boyfriend, rubbing and trying to nurse her pain. "Yeah, I'm good" the younger sister replied with a wince then smiling sheepishly at her older sister.

"Some better than others" the ice harvester grumbled as he sat up properly, rubbing his sore and throbbing head too, before Elsa could say anything, Olaf came bouncing towards them in excitement "Wow! You guys actually flew! Hehehe, how did it feel?" he asked in wonder as he sat on Kristoff's lap, oblivious to his groans of pain

"Painful" he wheezed out, settling to just lay on his back, slinging an arm over to his face. Anna rolled her eyes as she brushed off some snow on her shoulders and hair, wincing when her sister pressed a little too hard on the spot near her temple "Sorry" Elsa apologized, eyes laced with concern

After helping Anna move her limbs into a comfortable position, Elsa waved her hand once more and summon a small patch of ice and held it over to her hurting temple while summoning another one and giving it to Kristoff, who accepted it with a groan out thanks, and laid back again.

Tom finally crawled up to them as he was also not in a good shape and just settled on sitting beside Kristoff. Anna hissed as the ice made contact with the sore spot but eventually got used to it "Better?" the Snow Queen asked to which Anna let out a contented "uh huh" leaning on Elsa's shoulder

"Good" she heard her sister say before Anna recoiled back as a small snowball hit her face, wiping it off to see a very distressed looking Queen

_Oh boy._

"What were you thinking!? Knucklehead!" Elsa yelled, one hand gripping the snow covered ground while the other holding the ice

Anna sighed "Elsa, look-

-no, don't you "Elsa, look" me! You could have been killed!" Elsa butted in, completely cutting her sister off, flailing her arms in the air in distress and worry

"But I didn't!" Anna corrected and reminded but that only led her sister pinching the bridge of her nose, fuming.

Anna sighed as she placed a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder "Look, I'm okay now Elsa, you got here in time...and at the nick of it too so no harm done!" she tried cheering her sister up "speak for yourself" came Kristoff's muffled voice

"Not helping" she grumbled then faced her sister again who remained stoic and eyes laced with worry and fear "The point is that you saved us just in time before we crash landed painfully so that's what really counts, right?"

Elsa stared at her for a good solid seconds before she let a sigh escape her lips "fine, I'm letting this one go...for now. Just please next time; brief me when there are changes that you did in the last minute, you're all that I have left..." she whispered the last part in a form of a pleading tone

Anna's eyes' softened as she caressed her sister's cheek "Hey, cheer up, if it will make you feel better; I'll try being less reckless...and, just so you know; there's no amount of falling without cushions that's going to keep me apart from you, that I promise you Elsa" she said the last part with a bit of humor but half serious on what she just said

The Queen of Arendelle smiled and hugged her sister to which Anna happily accepted but winced when Elsa accidently bumped her temple "Ow"

"Sorry"

* * *

After being given a few minutes to recover from their landing, the group decided to head back to the castle, as they were about to aboard the sled, which Elsa adjusted to make room for the two, Kristoff stopped in his tracks and said "Hey…did you guys hear something?"

The two girls strained to hear and heard a small whimper "Yeah, I think it's coming from over there" Anna pointed towards the direction. The three humans glanced at each other before nodding when they reached a silent agreement and decided to check out the noise

They slowly walked towards the source, passing by more trees and a large rock pile where the source of the sound seemed to be behind it. They neared the rock and took a peek; all three were astonished to see a light gray wolf whimpering inside its cage as six men crowded it.

One man came closer and slammed a pick axe near the cage "Hey, shut up you dumb dog!" he yelled in annoyance, causing the wolf to whimper again

The man hit the cage with the axe again and the animal quieted down

Anna glared at those men; no living thing should ever be treated like that, be it wild or tamed.

Kristoff was merely wondering who those people were as he wasn't able to recognize them nor they are villagers from Arendelle

Elsa in the other hand was transfixed on the creature inside the cage, an unfamiliar feeling of wanting to free it settled inside her body. The logical part of her was saying that they should just leave since this is obviously not their business but at the same time, her other half was saying to save the creature from these cruel men.

Oh choices are really hard to make.

"Okay Anna, I know what you're thinking but this obviously isn't our business so it's best that we should go" Kristoff started as a whisper to his girlfriend who rolled her eyes in response

"Really, well tell that to Elsa then" she whispered back then pointing at her sister's form that was nearing the six strangers and trapped wolf

Kristoff gulped and wondered if that was really the Queen of Arendelle he saw marching towards six men, who seemed to know how to wield their own weapons with expertise, and rushing over there without a thought in mind

"You two are definitely related" he remarked before moving over and heading to the group's area. Anna followed after him with a smile on her face as she replied with a "Yeah, was it that hard to believe?"

Elsa walked until she was a good feet away from them and cleared her throat before speaking "Excuse me gentlemen, but what is it appear you are doing?"

Six men turned their attention to her and had on a look of shock then guarded looks. The man that kept on hitting the cage stepped forward with an amused look "Well, what does it look like, ma'am? Taming a beast" he bellowed causing his men to chuckle

Elsa merely lifted a brow "hmm…is it? Because to me, it looks like you are harming it"

The man merely shook his head in disbelief "Oh really? Even if I am, what are you going to do about it? Throw your slipper at me?!" he then let out a jovial laugh to which his men followed suite

"I highly find that disrespecting, especially when trespassers like you men are in the presence of the kingdom's Queen" she stated, now showing her identity but the men's expressions are a bit different than she imagined

The man talking in front stopped laughing and looked at her with a look that showed that he finally found something that he was searching for long ago. "Queen…Elsa, isn't it?" he asked as if wanting to believe it

"The Snow Queen?" he asked once more, throwing in a Cheshire grin

Elsa held his gaze with her chin up, bearing the aura of a Queen as she stood her ground, gaze unwavering

"Yes, indeed I am" she replied, her tone showed that she's a force that should not be reckoned with

He threw his head back for a brief chuckle before going back to being serious "Oh finally! The legendary Snow Queen…gracing us with her presence" he said the last line with a hint of mocking to it

Elsa just glared, clenching her hands into fists as the other men drew out their own weapons

Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Tom are beside Elsa now, glaring at the other group "and who are you supposed to be then?" Anna can't help but ask, staring at the man talking to her sister

He lightly chuckled then drew out his axe, pointing it towards them in a lazy sort of manner "forgive me; I seemed to forget my manners" he gave an exaggerated bow with a mocking sort of flourish "Erick, son…of Erick" he introduced himself

"You know that's a little redundant" Olaf commented yet with a cheerful tone to it. The other men jumped out of shock to see a snowman walking and talking as Olaf walked up to them with a cheery attitude and said "Hi I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!"

Elsa smiled at her snowman but it vanished when Erick spoke "Amazing…the stories are real then…you have the power of snow and ice and…even bring life" eyes filled with awe

"Yes but now if you don't mind, I would highly appreciate it if you would release that wolf" Elsa stated

That seemed to snap the men out of their reverie but their faces darkened at the mention of the wolf "Whoa whoa, hold on _Your Majesty_ but what gives you the right to give out that demand?" Erick asked

"Maybe because you're in her kingdom, she's the Snow Queen…oooorrr that the wolf seemed that it doesn't want to go with you" Kristoff replied as it was obvious

Erick shook his head in disdain "True…but if you haven't noticed, I'm doing you lot a favor" his men let out a chorus of agreements

"Then you might want a bigger cage cause from past experiences…there are _a lot_ of them in here" Anna can't help but say with a deadpanned tone

That seemed to rise a bit of anger in him as he glared at her "laugh all you want but you all will be thanking me later, now if you'll excuse us…we will take our leave" the men turned their backs on the group and headed towards the caged creature but were stopped with a wall of ice sprouting from the ground between them and the wolf.

Erick and the rest turned to Elsa who has her arm extended and watched as she put her arm down as well with a look of determination "I don't think so, you see I can't _tolerate_ people who harm others just for their sole amusement, so I highly suggest you let it go or there will be trouble"

He shook his head once more but it was in disappointment "Oh there will be trouble alright, get them!" he shouted the order and the men ran towards them, weapons drawn

No sooner did they charge though, they were incased in a block of ice, all except Erick. Anna lightly giggled at their shocked expressions but come on; they _were_ dealing with the Snow Queen, so they should have seen that one coming.

Elsa lightly smiled albeit with a hint of boredom and offered once again "let the wolf go now and I promise that all of you will not end up with frostbite"

Erick glared at her, glancing around at his ice incased men, at the snowman looking at one of them with a curious expression and with a smile, and at Anna and Kristoff. Yet he slowly placed his axe on the ground and slowly raised his hands in surrender.

The ice harvester sighed in relief that it was finally over and walked over to the bound men in case they escaped, all the while watching as the two sisters ran over to the cage.

The hunter glared at the smiling sisters and deposited the key to the cage on Anna's outstretched hand and gave it to Elsa who immediately inserted it in the key compartment. The entrance of the cage swung open as Elsa hesitantly tried to reach out for the wolf that backed away from her.

Anna took a slight step back, letting her sister do the honors. Kristoff watched as the Snow Queen tried coaxing the anima out and let out a small smile, admiring how she was gentle with her coaxing and her voice soft enough as not to frighten it, yet something seemed to be bothering him.

He glanced around and saw that Erick wasn't glaring anymore but smiling. That's when it hit him; he backed away and counted the men.

Four were incased and one was subdued.

_"Where's the other one?" _Kristoff asked himself worriedly then his blood ran cold, before he had the time to react, something hit him from behind. He collapsed with a soft thud.

Tom fought the assailant valiantly but he was thrown back and hit the tree. Olaf was slightly distracted by the captured men but he turned to face the attacker as his shadow towered over him, he managed to let out a small gasp, alerting Anna and Elsa but it was too late, Erick grabbed Anna and held a dagger over her throat.

Elsa stayed where she was with the wolf by her side, growling softly as she glanced at her sister worriedly and in anger at the man who managed to escape

"Well I see the tables had turned" Erick commented, pressing the dagger closely to Anna's neck when he saw Elsa's hand twitched

Anna tried trashing and breaking free but his grip was strong "now I'm going to make this simple, I know a client, who's…let's say has a certain eye for otherworldly creatures" he started

"…Now he tasked me, a hunter, to hunt down those creatures and bring them to him…" he moved so now that he was adjacent to Elsa and the wolf, his men free of the ice with the help of the attacker who luckily got away from Elsa's icy prison

"…yet unfortunately we have no such luck…until of course, you came along" he finished and Elsa knew what he was saying

With her hand twitching and magic begging for release, Elsa lifted a brow and said "so you want me to come with you, in exchange for my sister's freedom" with a hint of anger at herself for letting her guard down and now this was her fault

"Don't listen to them Elsa!" Anna shouted but Erick covered her mouth then shoved her towards his companion's arms who now was tasked to place the dagger in a threatening manner near Anna's neck

"What's it going to be Snow Queen?" he asked, picking up his axe as he paced around, gazing at her with a look of triumph

There was silence as Elsa mulled it over, glancing at her now gagged sister who was pleading her not to go with her eyes

"I say…neither!" one voice said but it wasn't from Elsa

The man holding Anna barely had a time to react as he was thrown off her with a thud. The Snow Queen wasted no time reacting and shot ice at Erick who dodged it in turn but was unprepared for the ground turning to ice causing him to slip and fall on his back with a groan

The other men followed suite as they were now a groaning heap on the ice covered ground, all six of them. Elsa sighed in relief and helped her sister remove the gag and then hugged her tight "Are you okay?" she asked once she pulled away

Anna rubbed her neck a bit "I'm fine, still sore but fine and it's safe to say I'm done for life threatening events for now" she added the last part to lighten the mood. Her sister merely rolled her eyes at her joke and hugged her again

They pulled away though when a sound distinctive to a clearing of throat erupted. Anna and Elsa glanced at their would be savior and saw that she was riding on a black horse, her appearance made it possible for them to tell that she is a girl with a dark green dress and all yet she has a bow behind her and a quiver, her hair was a wild mass of red yet in a weird way it definitely suited her look.

"Uh…thanks for helping us…" Anna started, breaking the silence yet trailed off as she waited for their mystery hero's name

The said hero seemed to snap out of her shock as she cleared her throat once more "right, uh, I'm Merida…Princess Merida of Dunbroch if ye wanted me full name" her voice has indeed a Scottish tone and her appearance did fit as the tutors describe during the lessons about Royalty from other kingdoms

"Oh, thanks Merida, I like the name too, it certainly fits you! I'm Anna by the way…err…Princess Anna of Arendelle, and this is my sister, Elsa…and she's the Queen too!" the young princess introduced themselves

Finally Elsa snapped out of her reverie and nodded though not knowing what Anna was really saying

Elsa cleared her throat "Yes, I'm Queen Elsa and I- we thank you for your assistance" she said with gratitude. Merida rubbed her neck sheepishly as she slowly got off her horse "Well, nice to meet ye Yer Majesty" and out of promise to her mother, Merida tried hiding the grimace as she curtsied

The two girls returned the gesture

"You know, if you're really uncomfortable with our titles, you can call us by our first names…I'm not really one for formality and so does Elsa" Anna offered seeing Merida's difficulty and tensed form, and smiled pointedly at her sister, who smiled back

She let out a sigh of relief with a "phew" as she replied "Thanks, I really hate it sometimes and I'm glad I'm not the only one" then she smiled cheerily as she made a long whistle once she glanced around them

"Boy ye two sure know how to make a warm welcome, now I'm glad I came here!" she stated honestly

"Uh, that's not how we usually greet our foreign guests but I'm glad you enjoyed it" Elsa can't help but giggle a bit, how strange

As Merida was still inspecting the damage, both sisters turned their attention back to Kristoff as he slowly walked towards them, now fully conscious, a limping Tom and a–sword-impaled yet happy Olaf following behind him.

Anna came over to Kristoff's side quickly "Kristoff are you okay?!" but accidentally touched the bruised spot "Ow!" he cried out, wincing

"Oops! Sorry!" she said

He sighed "It's okay, remember?" he asked as he lightly knocked on the other side of his head, hiding the wince

Anna smiled endearingly and sighed in relief. The ice harvester smiled in return but then finally noticing the other girl "uh…hi?" he greeted awkwardly

Upon hearing him, Anna said a slight "Oh!" then proceeded to pull her boyfriend towards her as she stated "Kristoff, meet Merida! She's the one who helped us"

They shook hands, yet after pulling away "that's one nasty bruise ye got there" she commented

He sighed "once you're with these two…" he points at the Arendelle sisters who simultaneously rolled their eyes yet with smiles on their faces"…expect a lot of them" he finished, causing Anna to lightly punch him and by lightly…albeit a bit hard "Oops! Sorry, I'm so sorry!" Anna apologized helping him up

Merida merely stared at them with amusement "I see what ye mean, lad" then her focus turned to the snowman that she swore was just next to Kristoff and with a sword impaled to its body too. Suddenly curious, she walked towards him and stared into his eyes, admiring how realistic it looked.

It blinked

"AAHHH!" Merida jumped back, not in fright, but in surprise "It's alive?" she asked them but before they could say anything, she felt soft and cold hug her, glancing down, she gaped as she saw the snowman _hugging her_.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said

Elsa made a face "Umm…yes it appears you have met Olaf, he's…" she trailed off not knowing how to put it. Anna butted in "…he's the snowman Elsa and I built as kids and Elsa's son!"

The Queen of Arendelle grimaced "I thought I already discussed that to you, I'm not ready to call him my son yet"

Anna smiled, nodding understandingly but then whispered in Merida's ear "She has…some issues regarding relationships" Merida made an o with her mouth as she clicked her tongue and said "Gotcha"

Elsa shook her head in disdain, Kristoff chuckled then found that the men were nowhere to be found "uh, I think the men escaped while you all were taking a small chit-chat" he stated as he gestured to the area where they last saw them

She pressed a hand to her forehead, embarrass that she let them get away then looked down to see the wolf that did not seem to leave her side, nuzzling her leg

"Hey Elsa, I think he likes you!" Olaf cheered as he let go of Merida and bounced towards the wolf, who growled when he neared the two of them

"Careful Olaf" Tom warned, shaking himself to alleviate some pain. Merida then tensed "Um…did I just hear yer cat…speak?"

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf spoke in unison "yup"

Merida shook her head to ease a bit "Aye…first I get woken up by a wisp to go to a land where the Snow Queen lives, then encounter said Queen in the forest while I was following the wisp, saved them then got hugged by a walking and talking snowman, finally…heard a cat speak" she all mumbled it, looking at the group who was smiling sheepishly at her, said the only thing her mind seemed to process "_Darn it wisp_"

* * *

Boy it has been a weird day lately, one thing you know you were just testing an ice catapult created by your sister, then getting threatened via a dagger by the throat and the next thing you knew, you meet a another princess who was spatting out words only she could understand. Yup, life is definitely something.

They were currently sitting on some logs resting around; the ice sled that Elsa created was moved closer to them with Merida's horse, Angus, resting next to it. Anna was sitting beside Kristoff, tending to his bruises with ice generously supplied by Elsa, who was seating across them.

The wolf's upper torso settled itself on Elsa's lap where Elsa would occasionally run her fingers on its fur, to the delight of the creature. Olaf and Tom where sitting next to them, the snowman also tending to the cat's aching back by letting Tom rest on top of him.

Merida paced outside the group's circle as she continued with her rant that seemed to be growing more and more unpleasant at each word. Elsa sighed as she rested her hand under her chin, her other continuing its massages to the animal "are you done?" she can't help but ask the Scottish Princess.

She wasn't

Anna, now done, marched towards the ranting girl "Merida, calm down. All of us can't seem to understand what you're saying but it's getting really rude you know" she started in a calm manner albeit with a hint of amusement

That stopped the girl as she blushed remembering she's a visiting royalty and that she needs to maintain her kingdom's image but it all flushed down the drain when she realized that she let out all the curses she knew in her foreign tongue _in the presence_ of the Queen and Princess

_"Mother would definitely have my arse for this"_ she thought glumly

She took a deep breath and calmed down "Sorry, I was angry…at something" she explained a bit, blushing

"I think angry was a bit understatement" Tom teased. Elsa finally let her hand drop to her side as she sighed in relief "Finally, and I understand your…anger but there is no need to have a large fit about it" she explained in the most gentle tone she could muster

Merida nodded, still blushing but silently glad that Elsa thought it was about their encounter with those men earlier

Anna beamed at this "Great! So why don't we head back home and maybe give you a tour of the castle!" standing and now bouncing excitedly as she told Merida what she's going to see, a "summary" if you will

Kristoff shook his head and silently saluted the new girl in a way of good luck seeing she might need it if she could ever catch up with Anna, especially when she gets like this. The Snow Queen followed suite as well as her new furry companion that continued to wag its tail in excitement

Olaf saw this and hugged the white wolf, not minding the growl it omitted

"So what are you gonna call him Elsa?" Tom asked as he glanced at the growling wolf with apprehension out of instinct.

That took Elsa off guard "umm…what?" Anna smiled, stopping her "summary" to the relief of Merida, and joined in the conversation "Yeah Elsa...you save him, you keep him!"

"Uh no, I'm not keeping him"

"Why not Elsa? He's such a cutie patootie wittle doggy!" Olaf exclaimed, nuzzling some more

For some unknown reason, Elsa fought the urge to say "don't talk to him like that" yet she did anyway "Don't talk to him like that, he's not a baby, Olaf" she said in a softer tone than in her mind

Kristoff smiled at that, Elsa unknowingly repeated what he said to Olaf back then "then it's settled, Elsa you're going to keep him" he stated firmly with a smile

The Queen looked at him at shock "what? No, Kristoff…the people, the staff and not to mention the early guests, might be startled!" she tried talking them out of it

"Yeah but they did too with Olaf; but they ended up loving him!" Anna shot back, loving to tease her sister when the opportunity arises. It felt good to tease her sister again, she almost felt…normal

Elsa helplessly glanced at her friends then to Merida hoping she would object but all she gave was a helpless shrug albeit with some mirth and amusement as she stated "Yer call, Yer Majesty" her eyes shining with mischievousness, almost identical to the ones on Anna. _Oh boy…_

Put them together Elsa might as well call in the line of defense

The Snow Queen urged herself not to look down, knowing what awaits her but by some cruel trick of the universe, she glanced down.

_Puppy dog eyes…_the devil's greatest creation

With that, the Snow Queen was melted as she let out a defeated sigh "fine…he can stay"

The group let out a cheer and laughed at her expense, Elsa blushed but crossed her arms and looked down to see the wolf nuzzling on her leg and sighed, bending down to scratch its ear

The animal let out a giddy yap and suddenly, to everyone's shock, snow buried them instantly. Anna first was the one who emerged out of the pile, spatting out some excess snow that she managed to swallow "Yeesh Elsa, I know you don't like jokes but don't be so uptight about them"

Elsa emerged second, followed by Merida then Kristoff and the rest, even Angus let out a whine as he stood on his full height to remove the snow off him

"It wasn't me" she replied, getting some snow out of her hair.

Another yap, another mountain of snow

The group emerged once more as Kristoff started with widen eyes "umm…am I thinking what all of you are thinking?" they were silent as the wolf emerged next to Elsa and licked her, to her disdain

Olaf laughed his usually awkward and unique laugh "I don't have a brain…or can think"

Merida decided to voice their thoughts out loud "well soil me britches, he can control snow like ye, frosty" she stated cheerfully

Elsa made a grimace at the nickname but let it go for now since she has to deal with an excited wolf first as she struggled to calm him down. Tom grumbled as he removed snow off himself, he even got snow in places that he didn't even know he had!

Once the group got out of the snow pile, they fixed their clothes and glanced at the wolf that was leaving his tongue hanging out as he pants happily. Elsa sighed yet with a tired smile she leaned down to get a better look of her new charge, now given a chance to fully see the wolf to take in its features.

The wolf's eyes were blue just like her, only a shade lighter and a small scar below the right eye, poor thing. That's pretty much about it; the snowy white fur and the light blue eyes seemed the only thing that make it stand out of the usual wolves here, or at least, the wolves Anna and Kristoff encountered.

Finally coming to an agreement within her, Elsa blurted out "Wolf, his name is Wolf" with a proud smile. Wolf let out a happy bark, wagging its tail as he nuzzled even more to his new owner

The others, except Olaf who merely cheered and hug the newly named Wolf, all looked at her with blank looks. "What?" she asked, suddenly turning insecure

Anna walked up to her with an amused smile "really? Of all the names, you decided to name your wolf, it has to be Wolf?" Elsa smiled sheepishly, rubbing her neck but not making a move to name Wolf another name

The princess merely shook her head in amusement then hugged her sister "you're a doofus but…you're my doofus sister" she stated, giggling a bit. Not caring of the obvious name, what mattered to her was that her sister was opening up to more people…and animals and that she was happy…even if she was disappointed that Wolf wasn't named Snow since it fitted more but as long as Elsa was okay with it, then Anna's okay too.

Kristoff placed a hand to his head, rubbing it slightly yet he chuckled, he looked down to see Wolf wagging his tail and staring at him. Not being able to resist that face, Kristoff bent down to scratch his ear. Tom was a bit miffed since he now realized he has more competition for Elsa's attention but eventually warmed up to the slobbery creature.

The Princess from Dunbroch leaned on her horse, watching the scene unfold as she can't but help ask her horse "Aren't they a weird bunch, Angus?" she turned to look at her companion, to which the horse glance back with a small huff in agreement.

She snorted yet she smiled, she turned her head over her shoulder, to see the wisp a few feet away from them, floating at the center of two trees that would lead a path back to Arendelle faster, waving its limbs in a gesture of a good bye (or was it good luck?) then vanished out of sight

Merida sighed, and then turned her attention back to the group who all bent down to circle the new member of their family, who was barking happily, loving the attention.

"Just what do ye have planned, wisp?"

* * *

**Hey, so thanks for all those who read this thing btw and the song from the previous chapter if you haven't figured it out yet was from Pocahontas II the "London Day" song, just added a few tweaks. Anyway, Disclaimer don't own anything blah blah blah XD Okay, I think that's it. Again, thanks for reading and tune in next time folks!**

**P.S. Review if you see references! **

**-The Lone Kid**


End file.
